Forget The Rules
by GabbyGabGabs
Summary: This is a mythology mix story between katsuki and izuku. Katsuki has so much to learn about earth and what it could teach him about being a proper leader for the gods. When he meets a boy named izuku he is actually given the chance to learn way more about himself then he thought and the same goes for his new friend. How will the world react to the changes they're going to bring?
1. The gods and mortals

**This is a story i quickly came up with and thought it would be cute to turn into a fanfic. I ship Izuku and Katsuki more than anything so this mainly deals with them. Hopefully nothings too confusing and you enjoy!**

* * *

Long ago, the world that people lived in was pretty simple. People went to work, took care of there families, and lived out their best lives. Everything in life would be grand, as long as people did not forget to do one thing and that was worship their gods.

The gods were people who lived high above them, and took care of there every need as long as they were respectful and good. If you promised not to let fame get to your head, the god of music would bless you. If you prayed and believed hard enough, the goddess of medicine would heal the sick. If thieves were to appear and rob, the god of behavior would punish the out of line and return what's been stolen.

All the gods basically look out for mortals and take good care of them, as long as they take care of the earth. Once in a blue moon, gods will walk on earth as there spirit animals or creatures, but sometimes it can be risky seeing that people could spot them.

All the gods lived above the world, loved their lives and protecting mortals. The leader and queen of the gods, mitsuki, made life simple and fair for them and as long as every god followed the rules, there would be no problems.

But unfortunately, not every god was able to follow the rules. The god of strength, toshinori had fallen deep in love with a mortal by the name of inko and needed to be with her. He had already broken one of mitsuki's rules, which was not to interact with mortals, but she was completely unaware that he had broke another one. Toshinori had secretly had a child with inko. He wasn't sure how mitsuki would react to such a huge change in history, would she banish him from the gods kingdom, or would she banish his son from life itself. He couldn't take a risk, so he left his love to raise there child on earth and he made her promise not to tell anyone about anything, or they both could be in danger. Inko promised to raise there son as a normal mortal even though she knew that wouldn't be so easy.

When toshinori had apologized for the first rule he had broke, mitsuki forgave him seeing they were really good friends. However, her problems did not fade away. Years later, her own son katsuki bakugo was showing some signs that he wasn't going to be fit to be the next leader. Not only was bakugo stubborn but he was confused with what he wanted in life, and it bothered him. Even though bakugo was very young, she could tell he was different from other gods and that he was going to be a handful when he was older.

Mitsuki knew her son was something else, but she could've never seen the change he and a certain someone was about to bring between the gods and the mortal world.


	2. I'm different P1

Bakugo layed out on his stomach looked down from the clouds and onto the earth. He watched people farm, elders talk, and kids his own age play. He grew more and more angry and aggravated that he couldn't be like them. Instead, he had to be born the son of the goddess mituski, the creator of life, who nagged him to death and tried her best to turn him into something he clearly didn't want to be.

Bakugo watched the kids play and he knew they didn't have a burning flare of anger in there hearts like he did. He balled up his fist and punched the cloud he lied on.

"It's not fair!" he yelled thinking no one was around him. Little did he know, someone he couldn't stand was closer than he thought.

"What's not fair? Hmm? The fact that you're the son of the great miss mitsuki, when it should really be me?" Neito, a son of one of the gods had said coming up from behind bakugo.

Bakugo groaned in annoyance. This was the last person he wanted to see…or even alive. "Go away, before I kill you." He growls still looking down onto the planet.

"You're not really aloud to do that yet, so I don't have to go anywhere!" neito spat in amusement. It was when bakugo looked at him with fire in his eyes neito decided to move back a bit. "B-But anyway, I'm only here because your lovely mom had called me to retrieve you."

Bakugo snorted and got up from his spot. He turned and looked at neito. "If you like her so much why don't you ask her to adopt you loser?"

"Because I still have a mother who would be very sad without me, and it's not only me who's so into her, everyone is! She's so kind, smart, and a great queen. Sure, she has a crazy temper, but she's still so nice and accepting."

Bakugo rolls his eyes and turns back to earth. "She's not that accepting." Bakugo says. He's always felt people look up to his mom way to much. Sure she was accepting at times, but not too accepting to make rules to forbid certain things that were out of the norm and not too accepting to constantly try to push her son to change. He knew that was probably why she wanted to see him now.

Bakugo looked down at earth once more. He watched the kids play a little longer, before he decided it was time to turn away, but before he looked away, he noticed one kid appear; a kid he's never seen before or maybe hasn't noticed. When the other kids spotted him they ushered him to go play with them, but he shook his head and watched instead. Bakugo didn't know why, but he was interested in the kid. Who was he? Where did he come from? Why was he the only one with green scruffy hair?

"Ahem! Your mom is waiting for you!" Neito yelled crossing his arms and tapping his foot snapping bakugo out of his thoughts.

"Tsk! I got it, I got it." he said. He took one more glance down at the boy before walking away. "I'll make my way to that hag now."

Neito gasped in horror by bakugo's comment, but bakugo ignored him and snickered as he walked to his home in the kingdom.

* * *

When bakugo reached his royal home, he sighed before opening the doors. Of course, a couple of servants surrounded him wanting to know if he needed anything, and like usual he tells them he doesn't. He's never really took them to his advantage anyway, most things he did on his own; like make his own meals, clean his own mess, and learned things by himself.

He made his way through his house and entered his mothers meeting room. He noticed that there were a couple of gods and goddess' who were sitting on the side while his mom and dad sat in there thrones, bickering with each other.

"You should comb it!" he mom whisper yelled.

"But I don't wat to! Leave me be, please honey!" his dad whisper shouted back.

Bakugo sighed and made his way towards them. As he walked her nodded his head and most of the gods. There was aizawa, the god of justice. Yamada, the god of music and sound. Chiyo, the goddess of medicine. Torino, the god of wisdom. Yu, the goddess of love. And of course, toshinori, the god of strength. Each god had a special glow to them. Every god, including bakugo had a glow to them. It mostly came out in the proudest and happiest of moments. Right now, bakugo didn't glow; he didn't feel a reason for it.

When bakugo reached his parents they both stopped bickering and his mother threw her arms up. "Katsuki! My sweet child!" Her glow beamed almost making it hard to see.

"I was busy, what is it?" bakugo states trying to get right to the point.

"So cold, we just wanted to see what you were up to my boy." Bakugo's dad, masaru says.

"Well yes that…aaand I wanted to see if you've been trying to control your spirit animal." Mtisuki says and folds her arms. She raises one brow at her son when he doesn't respond. "You know how important that is don't you? Your animal or creature will tell us what kind of person you really are inside."

"I'm aware of that." Bakugo says gritting his teeth. Both of his parents had strong spirit animals. His dads was a griffin, seeing how bold, strong-minded, and smart he was. His mom was a gigantic snake, which was no surprise to bakugo seeing she was basically scary, strong, and venomous when she wanted to be.

"Then are you aware of what your spirit animal or creature is?" mitsuki asked and bakugo tensed up.

"…No, not yet." He responded. But he lied. Bakugo knew exactly what his inner spirit was. He didn't believe it at first but when it showed itself twice, he had no choice. The main problem is, he doesn't know how to control when he wants to change forms and he doesn't know how to tell his parents it's not a griffin. He has a feeling that they were really hoping for it to be that, so it would be a major bummer for him to have to disappoint them more than they already are with him, or at least his mother is.

Mitsuki sighs. "Fine, in the meantime you need to practice unleashing your inner spirit like every other god and you need to start early on your training to be the next leader!" she said excitingly. Out of nowhere, she pulls out a gigantic book and flings it towards bakugo. He stepped back quickly and let the book fall to his feet. "Start reading this; these are some chapters explaining the rules of our kingdom that you're going to have to know for when you're king."

Bakugo's eyes went wide and filled with rage. "What?! Why do we have so many stupid rules?! You're crazy old hag to think I'm gonna read all this!"

The entire room gasped at bakugo's words. Only her son had the courage to speak to her like that.

Yamada started to snicker. "Oh boy, he's gonna get it now!"

Chiyo swatted him over the head. "Quiet fool!"

"He's young and still has much to learn…especialy about what his mothers capable of." Torino said and rubbed his temple.

Quick as lightning, mitsuki stood up and turned into a giant snake. She quickly slithered down her throne and wrapped herself around her son and squeezed. Bakugo winced in pain but he bared his teeth at her daring her to continue. He knew she wasn't going to kill him, she just wanted to scare him.

"My boy, you know I love you so much…but you're a complete idiot!" she squeezes once more before spiining him out of her grip. He falls to the floor and she returns to her normal body. "Look at what you have! You're next in line for the throne and you can't even keep it together!"

"I don't want to be the next stupid king! I barely even want to be a god!" bakugo yelled and everyone in the room was shocked besides mitsuki. "You expect me to be something I don't want to be!"

"You don't even know what you want yet!" she yelled back.

"Exactly! So why are you forcing me to do something when I haven't weighed out my options?!"

"You idiot! You don't have options! But you know what? I'm gonna show you what you should want," mitsuki stomped her foot and everyone in the room was confused, including her son who she was furious with. "Just once, just this once I want you do go to earth, UNSEEN, and compare there lives to yours and tell me which you'd be more thankful for!"

"Uuuh, mitsuki is that a good idea?" Yamada asked.

"Yes, plus it kind of…breaks one of the rules." Yu points out.

"It doesn't break anything, he's going to be going unseen. As long as a mortal doesn't recognize who or what you are, it hasn't been broken. Besides, I made the rule." Mitsuki says and from her town everyone knows its final.

Bakugo can't believe what he's hearing. He's actually getting the chance to go earth and see what it's like to be a mortal. As crazy as it sounded, this was really happening. This was an opportunity he couldn't possibly miss out on.

"Fine, yea I'll go, and let's see how much of a difference there is between mortals and me." Bakugo says and stands up to leave. As he walks pass his mother she grabs his arm and wipes a dirt spot of his cheek.

"Remember, you're going unseen! Don't make this a big deal, be quick and hurry back!" mituski says and bakugo struggles to get out of her hold.

"You got it, you got it!" he says finally freeing himself and he dashes out the room.

Mitsuki sighs heavily and looks around the room, only to see confused faces. When she looks at her husband he avoids her eye. "What is it?!" she asks.

"Don't get me wrong sweetheart, you're a genius. But that wasn't exactly the best idea you've ever had." He mumbles but his wife hears him loud and clear. She turns back into a snake and stands over him with death in her eyes. "Heheheh…" masaru lightly giggles hoping that she'll let the comment go.


	3. I'm different P2

Bakugo ran down the cloud hills of his land towards the entrance gates. He couldn't believe he was actually going to get the chance to leave his home and explore the world he had been staring down at for the longest. For ages he's begged his mom to let him lave the kingdom and allow him to walk earth, but she always denied him. She felt that he'd be too quick to get caught or his temper would get the best of him and unleash his wrath on innocent people. Bakugo knew she wasn't fully aware of what she just permitted, and what that actually meant to him. That's why he had ran out of her meeting room so quick and he was running towards his freedom now to get away before she could change her mind.

When bakugo reached the gates to leave the palace of gods, he was surprised to see toshinori standing in front of them.

"Ah! Young Katsuki! Welcome to the gates of the kingdom! I take it that you're excited for your first visit to our amazing world known as earth." Toshinori says waving to bakugo.

Bakugo tilts his head to the side in confusion. "How did you get here before me?"

"I'm the god of strength, my lower body is just as strong as my upper body. I ran hear within seconds. Of course I should've just asked your mom to transport me!" Toshinori says seriously before laughing to himself.

Bakugo rolls his eyes and walks pass him. "Whatever. I'm glad you didn't because she might've changed her mind."

"I doubt it." toshinori responded and walked next to bakugo as he exited the gates. "Tell me my boy, what do you plan to find on earth?"

Bakugo looked down at the land and stared. "…I don't know. I guess I'm hoping…to find something that could help me figure out who I am and what I want in life, because I know this can't be it for me. Just to be doomed to becoming some ruler I don't want to be. At least not the way my mom wants me to do it."

"…maybe you'll find someone instead of something. Have you ever thought about that?" toshinori says looking down with bakugo.

Bakugo turns to him. "No I haven't, but maybe that rule that we can't come in contact with mortals is dumb too."

Toshinori sighs. "Maybe you're right. There are some magnificent people down there…well good luck!" he perks up and before he knows it, bakugo is pushed off the clouds and is spiraling down towards earth.

"WHAT?!" He yells as he drops. He tries to look back up to toshinori but he's too far to see him. This was really happening. What was that idiot god thinking?! "Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit!"

Bakugo was seconds away from hitting the ground when he began to really panic. "FUCK!" He yelled and tried covering his face to brace for impact. He was a god, but he was still a teen, he didn't have the full strength of a regular god yet. As bakugo was about to hit the ground he could've sworn his life was over.

But suddenly, he stopped. He was floating in mid air only a couple of inches from the ground. He was still holding his breath, and covering his face with his eyes shut tight. He slowly began to open them when he realized there was no impact. As if to mess with him, bakugo's body suddenly dropped to the ground and he landed directly on his face.

"Gah!" he yelled and sat up quickly to rub his face. "What the hell! Is this how gods travel?!" he sat up and began to wipe himself off.

Then bakugo froze in place. He slowly looked up and realized he was sitting by a tree. He was sitting on grass. He saw a bird fly by and scoop up a worm. An actual worm. He was on earth for the first time. He was so used to just seeing this place from his kingdom that it almost felt like it was just something you watch, not feel. He slowly stood to is feet.

"Woah." He whispered as he turned around and looked at his surroundings. He was overwhelmed with emotions, but mainly excitement. He wanted to immediately get right to business and explore this new land, but he didn't know where the first place to look in order to find his first encounter.

Little did he know the encounter was going to find him.

* * *

"Come on izuku! Come play with us!" Uraraka called out.

"Yea! It's not so bad, you can do it!" Kirishima yelled next.

Izuku sighed, but smiled at his friends. "N-No thanks you guys." He said as he stood up from the spot he was sitting in. "I actually think I'm gonna head home, my mom might need me."

"Are you sure?" todoroki asked and started to walk towards izuku. "I can walk with you back home?"

"It's fine, you can stay shoto. You can't leave in the middle of the game, I'll be fine." Izuku says and before walking away leaving his friends to continue there game of catch. He waves bye to them with a smile on his face and they wave back. But once he turns from them his face drops.

Izuku walks away from his friends and down the path of town. He looks around at the neighbors he's come to love. He walks by the downs baker where his mom usually picks up sweets and breads. He walks by the library where he first met his closest friends uraraka and todoroki. He passes a couple of kids in street who run up to him and start to circle him singing a childs song.

"Hi izuku!" one boy shouts and izuku bends down to his level.

"Hey guys! What you doing?" he asks.

The kids shrug there shoulders. "Nothing big," a girl says "We were actually hoping you would play with us!"

Izuku chuckles. "I'm sorry guys, I was actually on my way to do something so I can't."

"awww, okay!" all the kids yell together and run off.

Izuku sighs and continues his walk. Even though he could've stopped to play, he wasn't feeling up to the challenge of using his special abilities, which he knew the kids would want to see. In fact, izuku did his best not to use his ability unless it was something…

"Hey izuku! Could you give me a little help here?" Someone had called out. When izuku had turned to see who it was, he saw one of his neighbors who was sitting on his trailer in the road. Izuku also noticed, the neighbor's horse couldn't move any further to pull the trailer, because there was a cow in the middle of the street sleeping.

Izuku sighed knowing exactly what he was supposed to do. "No problem Mr. Kan!" izuku said as he jogged over to the cow. He didn't have to look around to know that everyone in the area was watching. He placed both of his hands under the cow and began to lift. Now, for a normal person its impossible for someone to carry a whole cow, but izuku was special. He lifted the cow up with ease and placed it gently on the side. Everyone began to clap in amazement as izuku clapped his hands to show he was all done.

"Thanks friend!" Mr. Kan called out as he instructed his horse to continue down the trail.

"No problem." Izuku smiled and continued to walk. As he did, people would come up to him and tell him how amzing he was, or how much of a big help he was, and more.

But izuku didn't feel like any of that stuff. In fact he felt the opposite.

Izuku decided to make his way to the forest where he's usually able to get some alone time. As he walked, he couldn't help but think about how different he was. Izuku was born with strength beyond comparison from others. As a child he was faster and stronger than any other kid or adult and he still is. Fifteen of the towns strongest men are almost equal to the strength of izuku, but still weren't quite there. Luckily for izuku, the towns people did not treat him as if he was different or a freak. Instead they seen him as a blessing from the gods and they were happy to have him.

Even thought izuku was grateful that his people trusted him and didn't treat him different, he still couldn't help but feel as if he didn't belong with them. He loved all of his friends and family, but they had to admit he wasn't like them. For a long time now, izuku had wondered who he was, or what he was exactly. He tried asking his mom, but she always told him that it was a mystery to her too. Izuku always felt there was more to the truth though, because his mother would always change the subject so quick.

As izuku walked deeper and deeper into the forest he began to feel a little more at peace. This place always helped him clear his mind and helped him get himself together. Izuku sighed and sat down as he leaned against a tree.

"Oh boy, will my life go on just like this until I die, or will I find out who I really am?" izuku looked at his right hand and rubbed his palm with his left one. "Why am I so different?"

Izuku put his hands down and closes his eyes as he leans back against the tree. For a good moment he was able to put all thoughts to rest and just enjoy the sound of nature around him. It was when he hear movement, that couldn't have been done by nature, his eyes shot open. He stayed still and did his best not to move. Even though, izuku was incredibly strong, he was incredibly easy to frighten too. The movement sounded like fast footsteps, but he doesn't remember anyone following him or telling his friends about his secret spot.

Slowly izuku stands up, but stays perfectly aligned behind the tree. The foot steps don't sound too close to him so he takes a chance and peaks his head over the tree to see if there's anyone there. He is surprised and relieved to see nothing. He exhales deeply when he realizes he was holding his breath. Izuku steps out from behind the tree and thinks it's time for him to go back home, but before he even moves he is frozen in shock when he sees another boy step out from behind a further tree.

Izuku holds his breath once more and stares at the boy with wide eyes. He doesn't seem to notice him and this would be the perfect moment for izuku to either go back in hiding or make a run for it, but he can't bring himself to stop staring at the boy. He's never seen anyone like him before. Izuku felt as if this boy might've been the oppoisite of him. He had a mean scowl on his face, his hair was blonde and sharp, along with his facial features. Izuku never looked mean, his hair was green and scruffy, and he had a more roundish face. So far he knew he was different from this guy.

But he couldn't bring himself to walk away. He was drawn to the other male like a magnet.

Without thinking, izuku took a single step closer to him. When he was aware of what he was doing he stopped, but only for a brief moment. He continued to slowly make his way towards the other teen but he was unware of the branch ahead of him. Without looking, izuku did take another step but only to trip over the branch and fall with a thud. Ignoring the pain in his knee from the blow, he quickly looked up and saw that the other boy noticed him.

"Y-You…" he mumbled. His voice was low and menacing in a way.

"Who…who are…who.." izuku couldn't find the words he wanted to say, but before he could get himself together the other male dashed away from izuku. Panic immediately struck izuku's heart as he got up and chased after the other male. "W-Wait!"

Izuku chased after the other boy for a while but eventually he lost him out of nowhere. He wasn't sure how it happened, but the boy just vanished. Izuku looked high and low to see if the teen was still around. "Where did you go?! I mean no harm! I just want to know who you are!" izuku called out.

When there was no reply, izuku searched a little longer before he gave up. "aw man.." he mumbled to himself. Izuku looked up and saw that the moon was soon going to come up, which meant it was time for him to go home. Izuku looked around once more before turning and walking home.

Bakugo, watched him carefully walk away from the tree he had hoped him to escape the strange boy who was chasing him. "Holy shit, that was close." Bakugo said a bit out of breath. He felt it was maybe time for him to go home too.


	4. Another chance

Bakugo did his bet to find the same exact spot he landed from. He needed to get home before anyone noticed him like that strange boy. Bakugo mentally cursed himself for not saying more instead of the lame stuttering he did, but he couldn't believe that right off the bat he'd meet the one mortal he had been wondering about for sometime.

In the meantime, bakugo decided to put all of his earth thoughts to the side because he needed to get home. He found the spot where he had landed and stood directly on it hoping something would happen. He waited a moment but nothing did and he was beginning to get aggravated.

"I'm ready now!" he yelled out stomping his foot looking into the air. His super sight wasn't as strong from earth. When he was in the clouds he could see everything about earth, but on earth itself he couldn't see the heavens. He also noticed that he didn't have the same glow that he was supposed to have as a god, but maybe that was because he felt no happiness or pride at the moment.

"Come on! What am I supposed to do!" bakugo yelled up. He continued to make noise for a good five minutes before he cursed the person who pushed him down here in the first place. "Damn it…toshinori!"

As soon as he finishes, a beam of light falls down to earth. Bakugo jumps back in surprise but he immediately assumes it's for him to go back home. Just to be sure it's safe, he sticks one finger into the light. When nothing happens and he doesn't feel anything, he puts his whole self into the light. Immediately he is lifted as a super fast speed into the air. So fast that a mortal wouldn't be able to tell there was something within the light, but for bakugo and other gods this was nothing, even though it was bakugo's first time using it.

At the end of the light, he was shot up right to the same spot that Toshinori pushed him. He looks around and sees he's home. He also sees toshinori standing waiting for him with a sly look on his face. Bakugo grits his teeth and walks up to him.

"What was that earlier?!" he snaps.

"What? When I pushed you? I just needed to make sure you weren't going to think twice about it! Hahaha!" toshinori booms causing bakugo to growl.

"I wasn't going to second guess it! That sucked!"

"I know, but that's how you get down, and that's how you come up, if you are a true god." Toshinori says. "So how was your first experience with earth?!"

Bakugo scoffs and walks pass the older man. "It was pretty good, but I think it's pretty clear that I didn't get enough time there, so I think I need to go again. And I know you can take me." Bakugo states turning back to toshinori.

"Sure I can! But you'd have to get permission from your mom, I'm not allowed to send you back unless she gives me the word. It's not my call, young katsuki." Toshinori says and he truly does sound sorry.

Bakugo groans. "Oh course I have to go through her again."

* * *

"Mom! You wont believe what I've seen today!" izuku came bursting threw his front door yelling, almost causing his mom to drop the pot of stew she had in his hands.

"Alright, izuku! You can tell me over dinner, now calm down love." She says gently putting down the pot, but izuku can't possibly contain his excitement.

"But this isn't an "over dinner" kind of conversation! I saw someone today! Someone different!" izuku says as he follows his mom around there small kitchen.

"Oh really? Who was this, one of our neighbors?" she asks as she sits down at the table after setting everything up.

"That's the thing, I don't think he was. I don't even think he was from here."

"What do you mean?" inko looks at her son as he sits down.

Izuku rest his head in his hand and grabs his spoon off the table. He doesn't use it to eat, instead he starts to mess with it and bend it a little. "I don't know mom, he just felt…familiar in a way, as if we weren't so different."

Izuku's mother was silent for a moment before she spoke. "Izuku dear, I think you're stressing yourself out about this too much. Maybe this was just someone visiting from town that you didn't recognize. This is probably happening because you're worrying too much about your abilities and how they make you stand out, but you shouldn't. You are quite a fortunate boy izuku."

Izuku looked up at his mom. "Why am I so fortunate mom?"

The look he gave her obviously told her that he was trying to pry something out. She was silent before she forced a weak smile and looked down at her food. "I just think you are. Your power is just an amazing gift, there's not much need to look further into it honey."

Izuku bent his spoon and laid it on the table. "Yea, I guess so…anyway I'm not so hungry right now, I think I'll just go to bed. Night mom."

Inko looked up and clearly wanted to say something but when words failed her she let her son go. "Okay, I'll save your food. Good night izuku."

With that, izuku stood up and headed to his room. He immediately hopped in bed and pressed his face into his pillow groaning as loud as possible without his mom hearing. The whole situation was frustrating him. He was terrible different from his friends and family and didn't know why. A mystery person showed up and he had no idea who he was. His mom was clearly hiding something from him, but he had no way to prove it or get information out of her. The worst part was he couldn't do anything about any of this.

What bugged him the most was the mystery person he saw today. He didn't know why he felt so connected to that person but he did. He wanted to find him, to see him again, and to actually speak to him. But what were the odds of this guy showing up out of nowhere? Izuku knew if this was what he really wanted, he couldn't give in. he decided that the next day, he'd go back into the forest and look for the boy he saw today.

* * *

"No" mitsuki said without turning to face her son. She was looking down at her kingdom, observing all of the gods and goddess doing there jobs, while her pesty son stood behind her trying to convince her off letting him go back to earth.

"Come on! Please let me have this!" bakugo yelled and threw his arms up.

"No way! That was a one time thing to show you how much you have compared to mortals. So in that case, did you learn anything katsuki?" she asked.

"How could I?! I was barely there!" bakugo boomed.

"Liar! I gave you plenty of time!" mitsuki turned to look at her boy. Suddenly masaru enters there section of the clouds with toshinori.

"Actually dear, we told him he could go at a pretty late time, he probably didn't see much." Masaru says but shuts up when his wife glares at him.

Masaru walks up to his wife and tries to compromise with her what they could possibly do about bakugo wanting to go to earth. Masaru didn't see it as such a bad thing, but mitsuki believed that eventually bakugo would end up breaking one of the rules, which she simply couldn't allow. While they talked, bakugo grew impatient. Toshinori noticed and walked next to him and crouch down to whisper in bakugo's ear.

"You have to relaz." He said and bakugo looked at him from the side of his eye in confusion. "You're going about this all wrong. Trying to force your mother to let you go isn't going to show her you can probably be trusted. You have to really show her that this means a lot to you."

Bakugo sighed and knew that toshinori was right. His usual aggressive behavior wasn't going to cut it this time. It was time for a new approach, even if it mentally killed him.

Bakugo cleared his throat, causing both his parents to turn to him. "Look, I am really grateful that you let me visit earth for the first time. However, I think it would great and a real honor if you let me visit again. There is so much that I could possibly learn about the world and with your permission, this could happen. Please mother?" bakugo did his best to talk with a smooth tone and not to snap. It was literally frustrating when he had to talk like that.

Both his parents stared at him with disbelief. His dad felt something was off, but his mom was just glad that he was able to control himself. "Wow katsuki! You barely talk without showing your fangs! This must mean a lot to you, you little beast!"

Bakugo snapped and bared his teeth. "Shut it you old-"

"AND I think it would be a great place for him to work on summoning his spirit animal or creaute!" toshinori bud in before bakugo could finish his statement, "if you need it, I'll be the one to drop him down and bring him back up again!"

"Hmmmm" mitsuki brought her hand to her chin and squinted at her son. Bakugo desperately wanted to know what she was thinking. "Okay fine."

Bakugo's eyes shot open in surprise. "Really?!"

"Yes, but this is how it's going to happen! Only for about three weeks, toshinori here will drop you down to earth and bring you back up when the day is done. It'll be educational for you, almost like school. BUT you must learn about your surroundings of earth seeing you'll be in charge when you're older, you must try to summon your spirit creature, and you MUST FOLLOW THE RULES." She states with fire in her eyes but bakugo completely ignores it.

"You got it! This is great thanks mom!" he says before he makes a dash off the clouds he's floating on. Mitsuki turns to toshinori and he smiles at her.

"keep an eye on him, I'm leaving you in charge of his earth hours."

"No problem ma'am!" toshinori booms and leaves the area as well.

Mitsuki turns back to watch her kingdom and her husband nudges her in the arm playfully. "I hope you know what you're doing sweetheart."

Mitsuki chuckles a bit and smirks. "Me too."


	5. We're the same

The next morning, bakugo walked down towards the gates of freedom beside toshinori. He was beyond ready to go back to earth. He wanted to look into the people, the nature, and the activities people enjoyed about earth. He wasn't so sure if he was ready to run into that boy again, but if he did he decided he'd deal with it when the time came.

"Okay, so you remember what your mom said correct?" toshinori asked once they reached the gates.

"Yea yea, follow the rules and don't make a fool of the gods and myself." Bakugo said as he walked through them.

"Close enough." Toshinori chuckled and bakugo looked up at him.

"Hey, why are you doing this for me? Is my dad paying you or something?" bakugo asked actually curious. Sure the other gods were nice to him, but they never tried to convince his mother otherwise for him. What was toshinori's goal?

"Young katuski…the world is an amazing place filled with amazing people. You are the only one who seems interesting in exploring that. So I'm going to help you anyway I can." He said and patted bakugo on the back once they reached the end of the clouds.

"Well, thanks. I know it's hard to speak to my mom sometimes about her views but-"

"Enough talk! Off you go!" toshinori cut bakugo off and once again, pushed him off the cliff of clouds.

Bakugo was obviously once again thrown off and pissed as ever. "OH COME ON!" he yelled as he went down. He quickly positioned himself so that he was going to land on his feet if anything. He prayed the same thing would happen when he got to close to earth.

To his surprise, it did. When he was merely moments away from plopping on the ground, his body stopped in mid air for about five seconds before just dropping him on the floor. This time bakugo landed on his rear, seeing he wasn't prepared for such a terrifying landing at all. Maybe one day he'd get it right.

"Geez, what's wrong with that guy!" bakugo says as he stands up on his feet. He looks around and notices he's in the same exact area as last time. He knows he has no time to waste so he immediately begins moving around.

One thing bakugo loved about earth was the greenery. In his kingdom there was nothing but clouds, but here there was brown trees, green grass, blue waterfalls, red flowers, and so many wild life animals. He wasn't the type to get mushy inside but he couldn't help but feel excited by the fact that he was here again. It was literally a dream come true.

Some sounds of voices and movement pulled bakugo out of his thoughts. He looked around and noticed he wasn't too far from a town. Without much thought he begins to walk towards it. He knew mortals didn't look so much different from gods but he still wanted to see them up close. Just when he was a couple of steps away from the path to enter town, he stopped.

Something came over him that actually made him feel, nervous. He had never really felt nervous in the past so this new emotion really freaked him out. If this was his home land things would be different, but it wasn't. Here, he was a stranger. He was the different one and he had no clue how people were going to react to him. Sure, he did look like a normal person but what if people started to wonder who he was and where he came from? He couldn't handle so many eyes and questions and he knew it.

More importantly, he would already be breaking one of his mother's rules.

Bakugo sighed and slowly backed away from the town, careful not to be so fast and grab someones attention. He walked deep back into the forest and looked at his surroundings while he wondered what he could possibly do now. Then he remembered, one reason he was here was to practice summoning his spirit creature.

Seeing bakugo already knew what he was, he wasn't so sure if he wanted to summon something like that here, but he did tell toshinori and his mom he'd try, so he guessed he had no choice.

"Oh man, please don't let this be messy…" bakugo said and he sat down and crossed his legs. He closed his eyes and fell deep into focus.

* * *

Izuku had made sure that all of his chores were done early that day. He made a promise to himself last night that he intended to keep. He really wanted to know who this mystery boy was. There was no way of telling if the boy was still going to be there somewhere in the forest or not, but it was still worth a try. Plus it would help getting izuku's mind off other things.

As izuku made his way threw town to get out of it he was asked to complete all sorts of task. He had to move another cow from the road, carry a ton worth a chicken feed to a nearby farm, and he even had to push a home a little to the left because the sun was beaming down on it too hard making it unbearable to live in. Izuku had a handful that morning, but when he escaped to the forest, he knew he wasn't going to be bothered for a while.

"Okay…maybe I'll get lucky, just maybe…" izuku told himself as he walked threw the forest. He immediately started his search.

He looked up into the trees, low behind rocks and even stuck his head in a river, but for a while he had no luck. He got deeper and deeper into the forest and knew it would take him a while to get back, but he really hoped the walk would be worth it. A good hour had gone by and izuku still hadn't found anything, or in this case anyone. His body wasn't becoming tired but his heart was from all this believing and hope he was carrying in it.

He stopped walking, and he stopped looking so hard. He threw his head back and ran his hands threw his green locks while groaning. He didn't even know what he was looking for at this point. He sighed an let his hands fall to his side as he sat in the grass. "Maybe my mom was right, I was just trying to hard to figure out what makes me different. I probably imagined I saw someone…I'm really an idiot."

Izuku folded his arms and rested his head in it, he was seconds away from giving up. But then he heard a noise. Not a noise that a forest tree, river, or animal could make. It had to be a man made sound. Izuku's head shot up in surprise. He silenced himself and held his breath waiting to see if it was all in his head.

"God damn it!" he heard a raged filled comment enter the air and he quickly scrambled to his feet. Who was that? Could this be who he was looking for?

"That wasn't so far from me…" izuku mumbled to himself and before he could process another thought he was off. He ran in the direction he heard the first scream. He paused for a moment to see if another one would come and it did. He followed the second one and it led him closer.

Izuku was running at full speed now. Too many emotions filled his body and he was becoming less aware of all of his surroundings, including the branch he was about to trip on…

* * *

"Fuck!" bakugo cursed out loud. He was sitting in the grass and had been practicing for a while on how to fully summon his spirit creature, but he didn't have the best of luck.

The situation was exactly what he asked for it not to be: messy. When he felt he was getting the hang of it, nothing would happen. But when he would barely try, he could feel something building up inside him that was ready to come out. However, even when he was that close he messed it up by starting to force it and thinking to hard.

From the constant going back and forth motion between human and creature, bakugo took on a weird form at the moment. He was still in his human form, but his skin was somewhat red and he had sharper teeth and nails. Little horns formed in his head but they were barely noticeable since they were hiding in his blonde hair. One thing that was noticeable though, was some of the scales along his body and the little tail sticking out behind him.

This clearly wasn't bakugo full creature form and it was killing him mentally. He didn't understand why he couldn't fully turn into the animal he already knew he was. Was it because it was too big? Was it the area he was in? was he just not ready to summon such a creature? Bakugo lost his temper once more and punched the ground.

"Damn it! Damn it, damn it, damn it!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Bakugo was so busy torturing the earth that he wasn't aware of the being creeping closer towards him. When he had stopped punching the grass, he heard the fast pace of footsteps but it had been too late for him to react. His eyes widened and he knew he might be in trouble.

Bakugo stood up and got into his best fighting stance. Seeing that he didn't even look human right now, obviously whoever this was, was most likely going to attack him. Bakugo realized that he'd probably have to knock this guy or girl out before they could do some damage. But when bakugo watched the mortal who had been running, come flying threw the bushes yelling, and then land on his face…he couldn't help but feel bad.

He immediately dropped his guard and looked down at the still figure who's face was still well printed into the ground. "Umm…"

"Gaah…" izuku slowly lifted his head and he was immediately dizzy. He thought he was seeing stars and five people in front of him. However, when he shook his head a bit and his perfect vision returned, he saw he was looking up at the boy he was chasing.

Bakugo's eyes widened with shock. "Y-You…"

Izuku was frozen, all he could do was stare at the other boy who had a clear different image than him. "You…You're…"

Bakugo snapped out of his thoughts and remembered what he looked like at the moment. "Tch!" he took off running without a word, causing izuku to panic.

He couldn't lose him, not now. "Wait!" izuku yelled and immediately hopped on his feet ignoring the pain in his legs from the fall and took off running after bakugo. This time he was in serious mode. He made sure that he stayed right on bakugo's tail and didn't lose him.

Bakugo noticed his company and was confused on how a mrtal could possibly be this fast. "Back off!" he yelled not caring to find out why he was being chased.

"I can't! Listen, I actually just want to talk!" izuu yelled back and continued his chase. They both ran around for some time, bakugo would try to lose izuku through the trees but it didn't work. He tried switching directions but it was no help. No matter what he did, izuku didn't seem to want to stop. Bakugo was impressed but he still didn't want to make his mom mad.

"Enough of this! Toshino-" bakugo called out to the older god, but before he could finish his name, he tripped over a branch just like izuku in the beginning. Once his leg came in contact with the wood, he went flying in the air for a moment and came down hard on his back. Izuku winced a bit for bakugo, he knew that had to hurt.

When bakugo had stopped skidding across the grass from the trip, izuku ran over to him and fell to his knees to catch his breath. He hasn't run like that in years and he had a feeling neither did the boy in front of him, because he was wheezing for air too. When bakugo felt he had enough air in his lungs, he tried to get up and make a dash for it again. Izuku panicked realizing his didn't have the energy for another run so he grabbed hold to the closest thing to him on bakugo's body and yanked it back.

Unfortunately for bakugo, it was his little tail and he yelped in pain. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Bakugo boomed and rubbed his rear.

Izuku, still overwhelmed with feelings, stood up and jumped towards bakugo. Bakugo was completely thrown off when the slightly smaller boy tackled him to the ground and pinned him under him. He was unbelievably strong and it freaked him out a bit.

"W-What the hell?! Hey! What're you doing?!" bakugo looked up at the other male. To his surprised the other boy was smiling hard while he gasped for air. "Huh? What's your deal?"

Izuku's face was red from the running and excitement but he didn't care. He smiled harder at the fact that he met someone new, just like him. "We're the same!"


	6. A new friend

"This is amazing!" izuku yelled as he threw his fist into the air. "I can't believe it, I actually found you! I knew you weren't a figment of my imagination! You had to be real!"

Izuku was beyond happy. He finally found someone who was different like him. Some many thoughts rushed to his head. What would happen now? What was this guys name? Who was he? Where did he come from? Would they make great friends? All of these questions filled bakugo's head and it made him uncomfortable. Mainly because izuku wasn't aware that he was mumbling and that he was still sitting on top of bakugo.

"Oi, get off." Bakugo said and izuku was snapped out of his thoughts. He looked down at the other male confused, but when he realized he was straddling his poor prisoner his face went red from embarrassment.

"Oh gosh!" izuku yelled as he jumped up off bakugo and stepped a couple of feet away. "S-Sorry! So sorry! It's just, I'm so happy!"

Normally, bakugo knew he would've taken off if this was just any other mortal, but he had been wondering about this one for a while. Plus he was picking up a weird feeling that there was so much to learn about this teen. "About what?"

"Well, I finally got to meet you! You see, I'm different from the people in my town and even thought they accept me, I still feel like an outcast sometimes…but when I saw you the other day, I felt, I don't know, connected to you in some way."

Bakugo stared at the other male for a minute before he came to the conclusion that he was serious. This guy must've really wanted see him again. Not that bakugo was complaining but, why?

"I mean, last time you weren't so…red" izuku says and he gets closer to bakugo again. He cant help himself as he reaches out to touch bakugo's skin. Bakugo instantly tenses up as he boy falls to his knees and positions himself real close in between his legs. "You seemed to have changed, but this is so cool, people must find you awesome where you're from."

Izuku takes only his fingers and lightly brushes them along bakugo's skin on his arm. He then rubs the palm of his hand all the way up until he reaches his neck. Izuku is truly fascinated by the sight of bakugo, but when he reaches his face he frozen in place from the piecing crimson eyes staring back at him. His heart leaps in his chest and he can feel a blush coming on his face. He quickly backs up and turns away before he thinks the other boy will notice.

"O-Oh man, sorry I shoud've asked before touching you, it's just that this is really great! I'm so happy you're here!" izuku smiles and laces both his hands together, but then he stops bouncing in place and tilts his head at the stranger. "But why are you here? I never noticed you before in the forest."

Bakugo immediately goes to panic mode. He didn't think of his back story just in case someone wants to know about him. He knew he had to come up with something on the spot but what could he possibly say. Then he remembered that the boy in front of him is basically gushing because he thinks that bakugo is just like him.

"W-Well I heard a rumor where I'm from that there was someone special in this town and I thought it would be cool to see who they were talking about." Bakugo lies. He mentally fist pumps knowing it was a perfect lie.

"Ah, they probably meant me then." Izuku says and chuckles lightly while scratching his head.

Bakugo couldn't help but get curious. What did this boy mean by he was different? From what he sees, this boy looks like your everyday townsperson. Bakugo did get a special feeling from him, but as far as he was concerned, the teen in front of him didn't show any unusal traits.

"What do you mean? Why do you say you?" bakugo asked and izuku clapped his hands.

"Hold on." Izuku states and turns away from bakugo. Bakugo watches him carefully as he sees izuku scanning threw the trees before he nods at one. Izuku stretches out his arms as he walks over to the tree. He places both of his hands on either side of it and plants his feet firmly on the ground. Bakugo first thought that the boy was just messing with him by hugging the tree, but when he saw izuku's legs begin to lift, he didn't understand.

Suddenly as izuku goes up, so does the tree! He lifts it all the way out of the ground but he's careful not to pull out its roots. He then balances the tree on one hand before flinging over her shoulder. He turns back to bakugo and is satisfied when he sees the shocked look plastered across the strangers face. "You see? I'm not exactly like everyone else. I'm kind of…strong."

"Woah…what is this?" bakugo asks. He can't accept that this boy was just born really strong and is just mortal. He gets up and walks towards izuku. He notices him tense up but he doesn't care. He circles the smaller boy and observes his body. "What exactly are you?" bakugo ask as he stops in front of izuku.

"Oh! Well, my mom tells me that I'm jut a normal human being and that she thinks my strength was just a gift from the gods, but I don't know, I think there's more to it than that…" izuku trails off as he speaks and plants the tree back into the ground. When he does, he wedges it in the grass good and leans on it looking down.

Bakugo wasn't a doctor but he could tell that something was clearly bothering the mortal. He tries to lower his head and get into izuku's face. Seeing this izuku immediately jumps back in surprise and struggles to find something else to say.

"Uuh, s-so! Why exactly are you…red? And why do you have a tail?" izuku asks and bakugo almost forgot he was in his half form.

He groans and looks down at himself. "Honestly, I don't know."

"Huh?"

"It just happens sometimes." Bakugo concludes. He walks away from izuku and he can hear the boy question him with sound effects. "Relax I'm not going anywhere. I just need to try and get out of this mode."

Izuku sighs in relief to hear that his new company isn't going to try and flee again. "O-Okay, so…what exactly do you have to do?"

"Sit here in silence for a while and try to focus, so lower your voice." Bakugo growls and izuku immediately obeys the command. Bakugo sits up straight in the grass and laces his fingers.

He knows he can't talk, but izuku doesn't exactly want to leave bakugo here. The thought of never finding him again kind of scared him so he decided to sit close next to bakugo and let him continue his method of whatever he was doing. He was willing to wait, no matter how long it took.

Bakugo turns to the boy next to him and sees that he's twiddling his thumbs. When bakugo realizes that he's waiting for him, he's surprised by how much he likes the company. But he refuses to show it as he closes his eyes and tries his best to return fully back to his original form.

Once he closes his eyes, izuku watches with a small smile on his face the entire time.

As the mintues went by, bakugo's body slowly returned to normal. Seeing that he was no longer even trying to focus on his spirit creature, his body gave in and returned to it's original form. His skin went back to being clear, his horns completely faded away, and his tail disappeared. It took forty-five minutes for bakugo to look like a normal boy again.

"Geez, this sucks." He mumbled to himself.

"I don't think it does." Someone suddenly said an bakugo's eyes shot open and he jumped at the sound of the boy who was still next to him.

"Why are you still here?!" bakugo asked in confusion. Didn't this kid have a family or friends he wanted to play with instead of being with him?

"Oh sorry! I guess I just wanted to see what you looked like normally…" izuku said as a blush crept onto his face. "That's a really neat ability you have?"

"Yea…thanks."

"What exactly are you? Or who are you?" izuku tilted his head.

Bakugo turned to the boy and watched him as he thought about his question. Bakugo couldn't just come out and tell him he was a god with the power to turn into a creature or animal. It was bad enough that he was talking to him. He couldn't expose himself to him, especially seeing he didn't really know this boy like that.

"I'm just a guy who's able to shape shift." Bakugo lied and looked at the ground as he did it. he wasn't good with lying to people's faces.

"Sounds interesting, what were you trying to shape shift into just now?"

"A beast, a huge one. It's possible but it's hard."

"Maybe I can help you!" izuku hopped to his feet and stared at bakugo as he stood up as well. "I-I think you're really cool and your ability is super unique, maybe I can help,"

Bakugo looked at the smaller boy in front of him. When izuku realized bakugo was staring he fiddled with his fingers behind his back and looked away. Bakugo couldn't help but stare more. For some reason, he thought that this other male was kind of…cute. He moved closer into the others face to be sure that he wasn't a girl. Izuku blushed and stepped back quickly but bakugo stepped closer. He looked down at the boy and realized he really was a boy.

Bakugo stepped back and raised his bros in surprise. "Thanks, you're not so bad yourself. But it's getting late and I actually have to go."

Izuku looked up and noticed that the sun was slowly setting. "Oh right! Of course, sorry I didn't mean to hold you up…but will you, be around here again?"

Bakugo shrugged. "Maybe…maybe not."

"Well, please do come back. I actually want to hang out with you more. And I'd really like to see what you can turn into."

"…What's your name?" bakugo asked as he walked past the boy. Izuku spun around real quick.

"Izuku! Izuku midoriya." He said hoping he'd receive the other boys name in return, and luckily he did.

"Hm, I'm katsuki. Anyways I gotta go." Bakugo said and gave izuku one last glance before turning and walking away. "Later, izuku."

"Bye! See you soon!" izuku called out excitedly and turned to walk home.

"Toshinori!" he heard bakugo say and figured he was talking to him.

"Huh?" izuku spun around to look at bakugo, but to his surprise he was gone. It was like he disappeared.

And then it hit izuku; the name katsuki sounded awfully familiar, including the ability to shape shift.

"Huuuh…." Izuku mumbled and began to run home. He had to ask his mom something. Something that he knew she would know.


	7. Figured you out

Izuku burst threw the front door of his home and immediately went looking for his mom.

"Mom! Moooom!" izuku called out a couple of times.

"In here sweet heart!" she called back and izuku followed her voice into the dining room of the house. When he entered he saw his moms friend, Uraraka's mom, sitting with her drinking wine. "Hello darling, Mrs. Uraraka came to visit!"

"Hello izuku!" she chirped and izuku waved and smiled to her.

"Hello!" he said before turning back to his mom. "Mom! Off the top of your head, how many gods do you know the names of?"

Izuku's mom stared at him and blinked a couple of times. "Why do you ask sweetie?"

"I'm asking for one of my other friends, there's this one god that they want to learn about." Izuku lied slowly becoming impatient. Izuku watched as his mom drop her guard, which he found extremely weird.

"Oh well then in that case, there's plenty of gods and goddess'. There's the god of medicine, the god of wisdom, the god of nature…the god of strength, the god of-"

"Sorry but do you know if any of them have like, kids?" izuku cut her off. He had this werid knot in his chest and it needed to be untangled now.

"Noo, not that I know of." Inko chuckled a bit and looked toward her friend who was just sitting quietly listening.

Izuku sulked realizing that he just hit a dead end. "Alright, thanks mom." He said and slowly started to walk away to his bed oom. He began to think whatever he thought might've just been him being crazy again.

"Oh! But there is the leader of the gods, mitsuki. She had a young boy and he's obviously the next heir to the throne, I think." Inko says out of nowhere and izuku's heart leaps as he spins around. "I heard it from someone, but I forgot who."

"W-What, really?" izuku ran back to her and was so close he was practically in her lap. Uraraka's mom giggled and continued to watch.

"Yes dear! She's the leader of the gods of course she's going to need to have children if she wants to keep her family running things. I think there's a picture of her in my mythology book upstairs." She says and instantly izuku is off of her running towards her bedroom.

"I'm gonna look through it for a bit!" he says as he runs. When he reaches the room, the book isn't hard to spot. It's the biggest one on her bookshelf with gold edges and a whole lot a pages.

Izuku walks over and picks up the book. He can tell for a regular person it would've been real heavy but for him it was nothing. The title of the book is simply "mythology" and he opens the book. He is immediately guided through the history of the gods and how people on earth are suppose to treat them. He skims through the pages and notices that after a while there's a page or two for each god explaining who they were and what there role was in life. Izuku flipped through all the gods, looking for the one his mother mentioned. He did stop and notice that the god of strength had a lot of sticky notes and scribbles all around his pages, but he decided that he'd come back to that another time.

As izuku flipped threw the pages, he stopped when he finally found the person he was looking for. Mitsuki, the creation god. Izuku read that, she is basically why the earth is here and that she creates life, rules, and order itself. Izuku knew that she must have been a tough person that he wouldn't ever want to cross. When he looked at her picture his heart felt as if it stopped. He was so surprised that he dropped the book and fell backwards, but after a couple of seconds he crawled over to the book and looked again.

There was no mistake, this woman, looked just like the boy he met earlier.

"Mom!" izuku yelled out not taking his eyes away from the page.

"Yes darling?!" she called back.

"What was the name of the kid that the goddess mitsuki had?"

"Uh, I think his name started with a k. I believe katsuki or something along those lines!" she said and izuku wasn't able to hear that she turned back to her friend and continued to talk because everything in his own world froze.

"Oh my god…" izuku mumbled to himself. "He's…he's…!"

* * *

The next day, bakugo found himself walking towards the gates with toshinori again. Today he wore more loose fitting clothes and stretched as he went down the hill of clouds.

"So, anything interesting happen yesterday?" toshinori asked as he walked with the younger male. "You were down there for hours yesterday!"

"Yea, well, mom said that if I master summoning my spirit creature then, I can continue to freely roam earth. I think I'm kind of getting the hang of it but I need more time and practice." Bakugo said as he pushed open the gates.

"You know, friends are always a big help. Did you make any friends young katsuki?"

Bakugo scoffs and looks up at toshinori. "I'm not supposed to break any of the rules, or I'm dead and so are you." Is all he says. He doesn't want to have to lie to the person who's been helping him out so far.

"Haha! Right, of course! Well if you can keep a secret I won't tell anyone either!" toshinori boomed and bakugo rolled his eyes. When he reached the edge of the clouds he peaked over. It was always seemed like a bigger jump than before.

"Should I do the honors again?" toshinori asks and immediately bakugo hopped away from him remembering the past.

"No! Fuck off! You keep tryna kill me!" he yelled and toshinori laughs.

"Impossible! Our bodies won't allow us to hit the ground! I couldn't possibly kill you this way!"

"You aggravate me" bakugo growls. Toshinori laughs as bakugo peaks over the edge again. "I'll see you soon I guess."

"Have fun young katsuki!" toshinori says and with that, bakugo gathers enough courage to jump on his own this time.

He holds his breath as he goes falling down to earth. This time is isn't as scary seeing he jumped himself. It's actually really relaxing. He closes his eyes and for a moment he feels peaceful as the wind beats across his entire body. He opens his eyes and realizes he's getting pretty close to earth. Bakugo hops today will be the day he summons his creature. He knows exactly what it is, but hasn't seen himself fully transform yet. He hoped today will be a good day, no surprises.

As bakugo reaches earth, he stops in the air before his body just falls. This time he does land on his feet. He looks around and his usual spot it the same. A nice sized field of grass, trees surrounding him, and a little pond not too far. Bakugo sighs. He thinks of izuku and wonders if the boy is going to show up later, but right now he had a job to do.

* * *

Izuku woke up the next morning and ran downstairs. He greeted his mom, quickly ate breakfast and sped out the front door towards the forest. His goal for today was clear. As izuku left town he burst through the trees and ran straight for the spot that he originally found bakugo in. as he got closer, he started to get nervous. Did he really want to know the answer to his question? Would his new company be honest with him?

Bakugo was about to sit on the ground and begin practice, but he heard the bushes around him rustle and he knew someone was coming. He immediately tensed up but dropped his guard realizing there was rally only one person who came out here. When izuku burst threw the bushes he slightly smiled at bakugo before grabbing his knees and gasping for air.

Bakugo smirked "What, did you just run a mile or something?"

"No, it's just…I'm not used to…getting up this early and…running." izuku panted and stood up straight.

"Well, I wasn't going anywhere you could've just walked and I wouldv'e-"

"Nevermind that, are you a god?" izuku blurted out. He couldn't hold in his curiousity anymore. Even though tis was a risky question, izuku knew he might've already known the answer based off the face bakugo was giving him.

Bakugo was internally freaking out. His eyes widened and his mouth was slightly parted as he processed the question izuku had asked him. "W-Wha…?" Why did he ask him this out of nowhere? How did he even find out? "N-No, what?"

"Katsuki, seriously are you?" izuku stepped closer causing bakugo to tense up. "I thought about it; a stranger who comes out of nowhere and is named katsuki like the son of the goddess mitsuki? Also when I read about it, I learned that almost all gods can shape shift and have these spirits that come out that describe there character."

Bakugo snorted. "Listen, I don't know what you're talking about. I just don't live around here, drop it!" it was bad enough that he was already breaking one of his mothers rules, but now that izuku figured it out what was going to happen?

"I can't just drop it! this is unbelievably amazing! I saw a picture of your mom in my mom's mythology book, she looked just like you based off what people said she looked like! She was pretty by the way, is your mom really that strong? That must mean your pretty strong too! I wonder-"

"Hey! What are you going on about?! You figure out I'm a god and the first thing you do is start to ramble random thoughts and questions?!"

"…So you are a god." Izuku says with wide eyes.

Bakugo slaps his forehead and groans. The jig was up, and there was no going back. He looked back at the other boy who was still staring at him with his huge green orbs. Bakugo stared back for a moment before speaking. "So now what?"

"Huh?" izuku twiddled with his fingers.

"Now what, are you going tell on me? Tell your town that I'm here and then let them come after me to try to trap me or something, but when I flee I can never ever return to earth because everyone will know who I am. And this also means none of the other gods could come to earth because no one is going to trust a random stranger anymore and they'll assume that there a god whether they are or not and-"

Bakugo was cut off when he felt izuku push his entire body into his own and wrap his arms around him. Bakugo froze and his eyes narrowed straight as he held his breath. He knew izuku was hugging him, but he didn't want to look down to see.

"I won't tell anyone katsuki, It can be a secret between you and me. I like that you enjoy coming to earth and I wouldn't take that from you." Izuku says and releases bakugo. He smiled up at the other male but frowns when he sees that bakugo is still tensed up and staring in the distance. Izuku couldn't help but laugh a bit, his idea for a hug was the only thing he thought could really work to stop bakugo from rambling on.

"Anyway, you said you had a spirit animal you were trying to summon?" izuku said and tapped bakugo to wake him out of his trance. Bakugo looked down at him and cleared his throat.

"Yea…it's pretty big."

"Well, you were close before. You turned red with horns and had a tail. What is it exactly?"

"…Something that describes my aggressive character and it's something people would dread if it were in there towns. It's also very dangerous and never seen by a person before."

Izuku rested his chin in his hand as he thought hard about it. Something that was huge, dangerous, and never seen by people, as in considered a myth. Bakugo had turned red, with a tail, and horns. What creature could possibly have all that.

And then a thought hit izuku. His eyes widened when he realized that had to be it. he looked up at bakugo "No way…is it…is it…?" he struggled to find his next set of words, he was beyond shocked.

"Yup, dragon."


	8. First flight

"Oh my gosh this is amaziiing!" izuku screamed and bounced around bakugo. He usually wasn't like this but he was having the best week yet. First he meets a new friend, then he finds out he's a god, and then he finds out that he can turn into one of the most powerful creature known to man? How much better can this possibly get.

"Oi! Calm down, it's not that big a deal." Bakugo said watching the boy hop around him.

"Are you kidding?! This is a huge deal!" izuku said before hopping straight at bakugo. He fell over with izuku on top of him, but izuku failed to notice seeing he was way too excited and there was something else he wanted now. "Could you show me? Could you, could you? Pleeaase katsuki?!"

Bakugo looked up at the other boy in amazement. He had never seen someone so excited before in his life and found himself thinking that izuku was kind of cute in this form. "I can't do that just yet, especially not with you on top of me."

Izuku looked down and noticed that once again, he was straddling bakugo. "S-Sorry!" izuku squeaked and hopped up of him. Bakugo chuckled when izuku covered his red face from embarrassment. "S-So could you show me?"

"I can barely show myself! I get like half way and when I think I got it everything just comes crashing down and I'm stuck in between person and dragon." Bakugo growled. He still doesn't understand why he didn't get it.

"Maybe you're thinking too hard on it," izuku stated catching bakugo's attention. "Sometimes, I wish I could just be, you know, normal so I sit down, relax my body and just pretend to be. Maybe you're making it more of a physical thing when it doesn't have to be."

Bakugo glared at izuku in confusion causing him to shuffle where he stood and scratch his head uncomfortably. "O-Or you know you can continue to try what you were doing before and maybe it will work!"

"Hmph!" bakugo scoffed at the fact that a mortal expected him to advice from him. Being the stubborn fool he was, bakugo sat down closed his eyes and immediately got to trying to summon his creature.

Izuku sat next to him and watched him. He couldn't help but start to feel giddy inside. He was actually sitting next to a god, and he was his friend! Izuku realy didn't think this day could get any better. He also thought that bakugo would soon master how to become a dragon, but as seconds turned to minutes, and the minutes turned to hours, izuku couldn't help but start to fall asleep.

While izuku was in a peaceful mindset, bakugo was furious. He was trying for the longest to summon his creature but nothing was happening. He wasn't even as close as he was the other day, there was no sort of change to his body. When he tried hard enough, he could feel a swirl in his stomach that made him believe it was going to happen but when he pushed that swirl further, it died out. Finally, bakugo snapped.

"DAMN IT, WHY?!" He screamed a the top of his lungs causing izuku to almost jump out of his skin.

"Yikes!" he says when he sees how red bakugo's face is from anger. "What's wrong?!"

"I can't get it! The stupid thing won't come out! This is pointless!" bakugo yells as he fumes. He tightens his fist, grits his teeth, and just lets his anger simmer down slowly.

Izuku felt terrible that his friend was having trouble. Just to be nice, he scooted closer to bakugo slowly and rested his head on his arm. Izuku played with his fingers while he just laid against the other male, and he hoped that maybe this would help soothe his anger in some way.

Bakugo was surprised that seeing izuku's head of green curls laid on his arm actually did make him feel better. His anger died out much quicker to the point where bakugo was just able to take long calming breaths. He sighed heavily when he thought about a new plan.

"What was that thing…you said earlier?" bakugo mumbled to izuku, but izuku did not quite catch it.

"Hm?"

"Your advice! From earlier, what was it?!" bakugo says aggravated by the fact he had to ask again. He never really took advice from anyone, not even his mom.

"Oh! W-well I was saying don't make it into much of a physical thing, try more mental. You want to like, think you're a dragon. Believe that they're really out there and that you really are one of them. Picture that you have there arms, legs, tails, and heart. To be a something like a dragon, you gotta really feel like one."

Bakugo was surprised that this boy seemed like he knew what he was talking about. He remembered that izuku did mention how he liked to pretend he was normal. Bakugo knew that maybe what izuku was saying was right. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes again.

This time, he didn't try so hard to focus and he sat waiting for izuku's intructions. Bakugo tapped izuku's leg to let him know he was ready.

"Okay, so don't focus to hard on yourself, just think about where you are right now and what you want to be." Izuku sad softly. Bakugo pictured the forest in his mind and pictured what he thought the dragon he was looked like. He didn't feel anyting swirl in his stomach but he continued anyway.

"Now, imagne yourself, having the same power as that creature." Izuku says and bakugo pretends as if he feels blood rushing through his vains transforming him.

Suddenly, he felt something in his gut. It wasn't the same as the swirl feeling, but it was actually stronger. Bakugo did his best to remain calm and continue on with what he was practicing.

"Picture yourself with the horns, the scales, the tail, and the wings, all of it but slowly." As he said it, bakugo followed izuku's words. Even though he didn't feel it, he was actually growing each body part izuku had named. Izuku felt excitement in himself build up but he took deep breaths to remain calm, he didn't want to ruin this for his friend.

"Now, grow. Picture yourself growing as big as dragons can get." Izuku said softly but sternly as he looked at his red skinned friend. At first nothing happened but bakugo felt the feeling in his gut grow stronger and stronger.

Izuku's eyes widened as he silently gasped at the sight before him. Bakugo was growing, but he didn't exactly look like bakugo anymore. His eyes shot open when he realizes what was happening to his body, but he tried not to freak out even though this was all new to him. Within seconds, bakugo's body was completely transformed. He had razor sharp claws and teeth, scales all along his back with rocky skin, a long pointy tail, and wings that were probably bigger than izuku's house.

He was a full-blown dragon, and a pretty damn cool one.

Bakugo took real deep breaths as he tried to get used to his new body. He was on all fours now and everything felt weird. He moved around a bit and didn't find it too hard to walk. He had full control of his wings and realized if he wanted to he could use them. His mouth felt really warm, and he remembered that dragons could spit fire. He was a little scared to try that at the moment seeing izuku was with him.

Then bakugo remembered the person who helped him make this possible. Izuku! Bakugo spun around a couple of times and looked for his friend. When he finally found him, he sighed in relief that he didn't squash him by accident.

Izuku was staring up at the dragon in front of him. He could hardly believe it. So many emotions filled his heart and so many thoughts filled his head when he knew he was probably the first person ever to see a real dragon. All of those other emotions were put to the side as izuku chose excitement and reacted on that one.

"Woah, you…are…AMAZING!" Izuku yelled at the top of his lungs. He ran around bakugo taking in every aspect of him. "I can't believe you can turn into a dragon when ever you please!"

Bakugo lowered his head so that his snout was inches away from izuku. He inhaled izuku's scent deeply and realized that all of his senses were increased. He exhaled causing the breeze to rip threw izuku's hair. "Woah…" he mumbled. "Can…can you talk like this?"

Bakugo didn't even think about talking but now that it was mentioned he was kind of worried about what his voice would sound like. He didn't want it to be really gravely and darker than it already was. But the only way to find out was to speak. "…Yeah." Luckily his voice didn't sound too different from his original one, just a little darker.

"This is so cool! How do you feel? Does it hurt anywhere? Do you feel powerful?" izuku asked three out of his a million questions.

"It doesn't hurt or anything. At first it felt real fucking weird but now it's whatever. Ther was definitely an increase in my sense and power level." Bakugo says. "I can't stay like this forever though, it would be killer to have to feed me in this form."

Izuku laughed at his comment. He observed bakugo's body once more and noticed one really special addition to it. "Hey so…do those work?"

Izuku pointed to bakugo's back and he knew he was talking about his wings. Bakugo flapped them a bit making the trees and bushes around them move, showing izuku that they were fine. "Yeah they do."

"That's amazing!"

"Do you say any other word besides amazing?"

"Uuh…extraordinary?"

Bakugo huffed before turning sideways and kneeling down. "Whatever, anyway I wanna test my wings, you want to come?"

Izuku gasped in surprise. Did bakugo really just offer to let izuku ride on his back while he flew? "But what if someone sees you?"

"No one's gonna see me, I'll stay around the forest and the forest only, come on it'll be fun." He says. He can see that izuku clearly wants to go real bad but he's hesitant. "I won't drop you if that's what you're worried about."

Izuku laughs a bit before slowly walking towards bakugo.

* * *

"HOLY CRAP!" Izuku yelled as he held on real tight to one of bakugo's scales. "Okay katsuki, I think it's time for me to get down."

Izuku found it hard not to whimper as bakugo flew higher into the air. They had only been off the ground for about five minutes and bakugo was having tons of fun. He learned quickly that flying was real easy for him and he could do anything in the air! As for izuku, he was a nervous wreck. It made sense seeing he's never been so high off the ground before. A part of him was having fun but the other part of him wouldn't allow it. Bakugo looked back and noticed how tight izuku was holding on.

"What're you doing?" he chuckled as he flew faster.

"This is actually kind of scary! I thought it would be more, you know calm?" izuku says trying his best not to look down.

"You seem like the type of person to get high off exciting stuff like this. Try to enjoy it, how many times do you get to ride a dragon in your lifetime?"

izuku realized that bakugo had a point. Slowly he started to loosen his grip. He steadied and balanced himself to assure there would be no way of falling off. He started to climb further up bakugo's back until he reached his head.

"Hm?" bakugo looked up and noticed the other boy was crawling along his head towards his snout. Yea, he told him that he should have fun, but he didn't expect him to be this bold. "Havin fun?"

"Y-Yea, I'm trying to." Izuku said and chuckled a bit. Once izuku made his way to the tip of bakugo's snout he looked down at the world below them. He was instantly captured by the worlds beauty, and being off the ground reminded him of how much he should really appreciate his home, no matter what.

Izuku was so overwhelmed with joy that he decided to slowly lift his hands. He let the wind run threw his fingers and he smiled at how good it felt. When izuku built up enough confidence he shot up both his hands and let the wind hit him. "Wow! Thank you katsuki!"

Bakugo found himself smiling as he continued to fly as steady as possible. "Don't mention it, izuku."

Izuku felt like this was something out of a dream. He was beyond happy and felt like he had nothing to fear. That was until a huge gust of wind flew into them, causing izuku to lose his balance and fly off of bakugo.

Bakugo's eyes shot open in surprise as he watched the boy fall from the sky. He quickly dove down to grab him. When bakugo reached izuku, he reached out one of his claws to grab him, but he saw something miraculous that made him stop. Izuku was actually smiling! He was having fun as he was slowly falling down to earth. Izuku looked at bakugo and gave him a thumbs up. That was when bakugo realized they were getting a little too close to the ground so he grabbed izuku with one of his claws and opened his wings as if they were like parachutes. Instanstly, both of them start to glide down to the ground slowly. Izuku looked up at bakugo from his claws and laughed.

"This is fun katsuki! But how exactly do you turn back?" izuku asked and bakugo knew it was a good question.

As he thought about it he realized it might be the same as turning into a dragon. He would have to think about his original form and how he wanted to be normal again. "I guess I'd have to do the same thing I did to turn into a dragon. Imagine myself and what I looked like, my hands, my feet, my hair and-"

Out of nowhere with a 'poof' bakugo was no longer a dragon. He had returned to his normal form in his original body. They guessed he should've waited till he got to the ground to start thinking about switching back. They weren't too far from the ground, but they knew the fall was high enough to be slightly scary and a little painful.

"Oh boy…" izuku murmured as he and bakugo fell down towards the grass. Bakugo quickly grabbed hold of izuku and turned his back to the ground. This way when they fell, bakgo would receive most of the damage and he did.

Once they came in contact with the floor, bakugo skid across his and they both flopped around a bit before coming to a hault. Izuku landed right on top of bakugo and he had hurt his leg a bit, but that was all. Bakugo groaned at the pain in his back, but he knew a good rest would heal it.

"Thanks katsuki, that was really nice of you. And I had so much fun." Izuku said as he leaned up a bit to look at bakugo's face, they were only inches away from each other, but there soar bodies stopped them from noticing.

"I was able to turn into the stupid dragon because of you. You mentioned earlier that you like to pretend to be normal, but I think you're fine the way you are." Bakugo huffed out exhausted from the flying. Izuku looked at him with wide eyes before closing them and smiling.

"You're really amazing katsuki."

"You're not too bad yourself." Bakugo smirked.


	9. Meet my friend

The next morning izuku woke up early but didn't leave bed. He sat staring up at the ceiling with a huge grin on his face from ear to ear.

"Oh my gosh…" he said to himself. He couldn't help but kick his legs in excitement and cover his mouth from screaming. Just the thought of seeing his god friend again made his heart jump and his mind all scrambled.

But soon, izuku stopped kicking and held his breath while he realized something. Why did katsuki bakugo make him feel this way? He was friends with plenty of guys in the town that were really cool and he never had been so excited to see them, even though he loved them. This feeling he had around bakugo…was new, and it made his face heat up and his legs wobbly.

"Gah!" Izuku threw his bed covers over his head before hiding deep within them. "What is wrong with me?!"

Suddenly there was a knock at his door. "Izuku dear are you alright? Why are you yelling, it's early." His mom called out from the other side of the door.

"N-Nothing mom, sorry!" izuku called out and put his thoughts to the side. He hops out of bed and gets ready for the day.

When he gets downstairs, he heads to the kitchen to grab fruit to take to go. His mom is drinking out of her mug and humming at how good her drink tasted. When she spotted her son she put down her mug and smiled up to him from her seat.

"Hi izuku! How are you this morning?" inko chirped as izuku walked over and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm good mom, how are you?" izuku stood in front of her as he began to peel the orange he picked up.

"Pretty good, you know you've been so busy lately! What're you doing?"

"W-Well, I made a new friend so I kind of…been hanging out with him lately." Izuku stuttered.

"Well that's nice of you, will I be meeting this friend soon?"

"Yeah…maybeee."

"Speaking of friends, I meant to tell you tha you have some waiting for you outside!" inko said and pointed to the door.

Izuku gave her a confused look before turning his attention to the door. as he walked over he wondered who it could've been. Uraraka and tenya? Todoroki and kaminari? Tsuyu and kirishima? Izuku opened the door and his eyes widened in shock.

"Hi izuku!" ALL of his friends called out. Izuku instantly spit out the piece of orange he had in his mouth into the nearest bush before turning back to his snickering friends.

"Wha…wha?" Izuku struggled to find the words he was looking for. He didn't want to ask, what they were doing here but…what were they doing here? "What's up guys?"

"We wanted to play a very important game today!" kaminari yells out. Izuku is confused but his face drops when he thinks of a possible answer kaminari could be speaking of.

"It's a game that requires strength!" tenya chimes in making izuku's heart sink lower.

"It's real fun!" Kirishima throws in.

"You know this." Todoroki says simply.

Izuku groans and put his head down. He looked up at his friends threw his curls. "Dodge-ball?"

"Dodge-ball!" all of his friends yelled together.

"Come on let's go!" Uraraka says and izuku looks for an opening to get away.

Dodge-ball wasn't the greatest game for izuku to play. Like tenya said, it did require strength, but izuku had strength that he didn't exactly know how to control at times. It wasn't like he didn't want to hang out with his friends, he just didn't want to hurt anyone, like last time. Bakugo had completely slipped his mind; right now izuku was just focused on trying to escape having to play this game.

"Uh, o-okay, just give me one second." Izuku says and slowly backs into his house.

"Waaait, you're not gonna try hiding in your room again right?" Sero asks. Izuku swallows nervously but tried to keep his cool.

"No! I'm just going to wash my hands; they're sticky from the orange I ate." Izuku smiled at his friends and closed his front door. Immediately, he ran pass his mother, into his room, and to his window. He opened it and saw it was going to be a tight squeeze to get him threw, but he was willing to do anything not to play this game.

Izuku squeezed his body threw his window the best he could. On the way out he lost balance and fell but quickly recovered and ran for the forest. He knew it wouldn't take his friends long to realize he escaped the house, so he had to move quick and retreat to his usual hidden spot in the forest.

* * *

"I'm telling you, it's amazing!" Bakugo said to toshinori. "I have wings, scales, a tail, sharp teeth, you name it!"

Toshinori laughed a mighty laugh before slapping bakugo on the back maybe a little too rough. "Well, good job my boy! That's great that you were able to discover your spirit creature, and in such little time too! Now you'll be able to summon it whenever you'd like."

"Yeah…" bakugo said as he looked down at earth from the cloud spot he's come familiar with from all his jumping.

Whenever bakugo looked down on earth, the first thing that came to his mind wasn't the beauty of it. It wasn't the trees, the grass, the sun, how the clouds looked form above, or any of that. The firs thing that came to bakugo's mind was izuku, and he felt that made the colors on earth shine three times more. Even thought bakugo only knew this kid for such a short time, he didn't understand why he had become so fond of him. At first he found him weird, but after spending time and speaking with him, he sees that izuku really is special.

"Hey toshinori…" bakugo says as he turns to face the older male "Remember what you said? About the people on earth and that you could keep a secret?"

Toshinori turns his head to the side. "I believe I do, why my boy?"

"Well, I didn't summon my spirit creature on my own, I kind of had help from someone….someone mortal."

Bakugo waited for toshinori's look of surprise, confusion, or even disgust but none of those ever came. Instead, toshinori continued to smile. "I told you that they were pretty great, didn't I?"

Bakugo was glad to hear that toshinori was super cool about it. He knew he would keep a secret. However, the question was why? Did toshinori know something? Did he do something himself that bakugo didn't know about?

"Hey toshinori…is there something that-"

"My boy, don't worry about me! Whoever your new friend is, is probably waiting for the next moment to see you again. Get to it!" toshinori cut bakugo off.

Before the younger male could protest, toshinori flicked bakugo's head with his two strong fingers, causing bakugo to fall spiraling down to earth. This time there was no yelling, but toshinori could hear bakugo's groans of annoyance, which made him laugh.

"That gets me every time!" he said unaware that someone was coming up from behind him rather quickly.

"I could imagine, I'd love to throw him off myself." Toshinori heard the all too well familiar voice from behind him and he turned to see bakugo's powerful mother, mitsuki.

"Hello my fearless leader, I'm sorry if you've come to see your boy off, because he's just left!" toshinori cackled again and mitsuki rolled her eyes as she approached the edge of the clouds.

"You crack yourself up, don't you?" mitsuki said to toshinori and then she looked down to earth, just how bakugo used to stare at it. "What do you think he's doing down there?"

Toshinori rubbed his chin, knowing good and well he was about to lie. "Well I don't know much, he doesn't tell me anything besides how much he liked earth because of the nature and his ability to just watch mortals without getting involved with them."

Mitsuki looked back at her friend, who was holding his ground and then back to the earth. "He hasn't really told me anything new. He doesn't really come by as much to just tell me what he's seen on earth, what he does, or why he even likes being on the planet so much."

"Maybe this is something that he enjoys keeping to himself. I'm guessing the pressure of being the next leader is already too much on his shoulders seeing he will have to adapt to new rules and regulations. Right now, he just wants a place that he can be by himself most of the time and enjoy a different life style. Don't worry mrs mitsuki, your son will eventually tell you what he thinks about earth, but I'd recommend leaving him be and letting him have his moment."

Toshinori smiled warmly at mitsuki to assure her everything was okay, but she couldn't still help but feel like something else was going on. She really wanted to get down to the bottom of it too, but she decided to save it for another day.

"Alright toshinori, you've persuaded me. Just please make sure he's not doing anything dumb and ruining our way of life." Mitsuki asked and she began to walk back to her kingdom.

Toshinori sighed heavily and ran his fingers threw his hair. It had been a while since he had to avoid telling the truth to his leader. "Yes ma'am."

* * *

Once bakugo hit earth, the first thing he did was stretch while wondering if izuku was going to visit him today and what they'd do. These last couple of days with his new friend were actually really enjoyable. Bakugo never really had close friends that he could mess around with in his kingdom. Most of them were too focused on there god responsibilities and others were like neito, which meant bakugo would rather die than hang out with people like him.

Right on time, bakugo heard some bushes rustle and he turned to watch izuku come out of them. When izuku saw him he froze in place and stared at him. Bakugo's breathe got caught in his throat when he saw the shade of pink rise on izuku's face and the cute little smile that came with it. Bakugo felt his face heat up and he was noticed he was itching to touch izuku. The thought kind of scared him, but he didn't want to deny it.

"Katsuki!" izuku chirped and ran to his friend. Once again he leaned in for a hug and squeezed bakugo tight. He tried to hide his blush in the nape of bakugo's neck but that only made it worse, however he did get to inhale bakugo's scent which made him happy and calmer than ever.

Bakugo couldn't resist anymore, especially seeing izuku touched him first. Bakugo wrapped his arms around izuku's waste and pulled him slightly closer. He felt the other boy tense up for a mere second but quickly melt into his body. The heat coming from izuku's face was making it hard for bakugo to control his emotions. This was all very new to him, but it felt amazing. He knew exactly what he was feeling, but he didn't want to come to terms with it just yet.

When both boys realized they'd been hugging for way too long, they both leaped back from each other. Bakugo's blush made izuku a little more comfortable with his own as he scratched his head. "G-Glad you're back." Izuku said without making eye contact.

"Thanks, so what's the plan for today?" bakugo asked.

"W-Well…" as izuku was about to speak both boys straightened up and flinched at the sound of izuku's name being called from the distance.

"Izukuuuu!"

"Izuku bud, come on oouut!"

"We're playing whether you like it or not! It'll be good for you!"

Izuku groaned and hid his face in his hands. He knew it was his friends who had realized he wasn't home anymore. Izuku knew they'd find him but he thought he had more time.

"Katsuki, please hide me!" izuku begged the other boy who was clearly confused.

"Hm? Why? It sounds like someones looking for you."

"That's exactly why I wanna hide!" izuku went to hide behind a tree, he peeked behind it and didn't see any of his friends but he knew they'd be closing in shortly. That would also mean his secret place wouldn't be so secret anymore.

Bakugo cocked his head and looked at the other boy. Was something wrong? Was he in danger? The thought of someone coming after izuku for a bad reason left bakugo paranoid and tense.

"Are you in danger?" bakugo quickly asked izuku. His shoulders loosened when izuku shook his head no.

"It's just…my friends." Izuku whispered. He looked up and saw that the other boy was a little worried too.

"Shit, I can't be seen! They don't know me!" bakugo said and ran next to izuku to hide with him.

Izuku didn't think about that. What would happen if his friends discovered katsuki, the heir to the gods kingdom? They'd probably go berserk if they knew who he was, but now that izuku thought about it, how would they now that? He could anybody izuku says he is! Izuku turned to the other boy and gripped his shoulders.

"They won't recognize you as long as we don't give them a reason to." Izuku says.

"But how do you plan to do that?" bakugo asked.

"Well…I only recognized you because I remember my mom telling me stories about your mom and by your name. so we should probably just use a different name for you, like a nickname! How about…kacchan?" izuku said and smiled up to bakugo.

Bakugo felt hs heart stop in his chest. "Do you like the name?"

"I do, a-a lot."

"Then we'll use it."

Izuku's smile grew wider as he gazed at bakugo. They both were unaware of the presence behind them.

"Hellooo!" Uraraka called out causing both boys to jump and fall on there backs. They both looked up at the giggling girl in front of them.

"Uraraka!" izuku says out of embarrassment and she laughs more.

"Hey izuku! I bet you thought you could get away didn't you?" she says.

"But there is no escape!" mineta popped up with kaminari and kirishima.

"Yea! You gotta be faster than that bud!" Sero showed up with tokoyami and tsuyu.

"More importantly, who's that?" todoroki comes out and points to the only stranger in the group.

Both izuku and bakugo quickly stand on there feet. "Oh! U-Um…this is my friend, kacchan. He's from the a couple of towns over and he was just coming by to visit m-me."

Bakugo said nothing. He just stared intensely at the large group of friends before him. They were all staring at him back, wondering who he was. The first one to approach him was a spikey red-haired kid with sharp teeth.

"I'm Eijiro, nice to meet ya!" kirishima stood in front of bakugo and reached out his hand to take. Bakugo looked down and took the hand and shook him. Kirishima's body tensed up at bakugo's strong grip that he was clearly unaware of.

"Hi." Bakugo says but when he sees the shocked look on kirishima's face he quickly lets go of the other male. He forgot that his body was slightly different from a mortals body. "S-Sorry."

"Woooah, what for?! That's a super tight grip you got man! That's awesome!"

Bakugo was stunned by kirishima reaction, but he was even more surprised by the others.

"Really? I wanna try, do me!" Kaminari yelled and held out his hand to bakugo. Sero slppaed it away and put his hand out.

"No no do me!" he asked.

"I wanna try!" said ashido as she held both her hands out.

"You're a girl ashido." Mineta pointed out as he tried putting his hand out to reach bakugo's. "That means your just as strong as one."

"Yeah, and with a little more strength so could you be." She grinned at him and almost all of the rest of them went crazy, laughing as hard as they could.

"Anywayyy, Kacchan! We were just about to play a game of dodge-ball with our dear friend izuku here who promised her would one day!" Jiro says.

"Care to join?" uraraka asks and all the whole group leans in to hear his response.

Bakugo can't believe what was happening. People who didn't even know him like that, trusted him despite his evil glares, and wanted to let him in on the fun. Stuff like this never happened to him at his home. Izuku looks a bakugo and shrugs, so bakugo takes it as a sign that they're serious and probably won't let up.

"Uh…sure." Bakugo says and the entire group shouts in glee.

"Nice! Let's go to the field by school!" Kaminari yells ad the whole group follows him.

Uraraka grabs both bakugo and izuku's arms and pulls them along. "I call Kacchan for my team!"

"I want him too!" Ashido says.

"No he's on my team!" Kirishima calls out from in front of everyone.

"No fair, you can't start calling dibs on people until we're there." Todoroki says.

"Aww he doesn't mind! Don't you Kacchan?" Uraraka asked still dragging him.

Bakugo shrugged and continued to move forward. "I really don't care, as long as I'm still with izuku."

Immediately the whole group stopped walking and looked at both izuku and bakugo. Bakugo held his breath wondering if he said something wrong, but slowly, all of the teens' faces had little grins on them as they snickers.

"Oooooo!" Most of them cooed together causing izuku's face to go bright red.

"GUYS!" Izuku yelled and waved his arms around while his friends laughed.


	10. Feelings

Once all the teens reached the huge field of grass by there school, they all began to stretch, except for izuku who was crouched down into a little ball, and bakugo who stood beside him.

"Okay Kacchan!" Uraraka hopped up from her stretching and faced both boys. "The rules of dodge-ball are simple! We split up into equal teams first. Then with the three balls we have, we're suppose to hit people on the apposing team until all of them are out! The only rules are you can't pass that line in the center of the field and if you're hit, you're out, okay?"

"Seems pretty easy to understand. I just gotta hit the opposite people on my team and win." Bakugo said with an evil grin on his face. Uraraka giggled at it, but mineta and tenya felt shivers run down there spine. It was clear they were going to try and sit the first game out.

"That's exactly why I don't want to playyy." Izuku whined. Bakugo crouched down and held his friends head up.

"Why's that?"

"The last time we played this game, there was a tiny incident regarding izuku's strength." Uraraka says.

"More than a tiny issue…" izuku says. He stands up and grabs one of the balls that was lying in the middle of the field. Without much thought, izuku throws the ball towards the nearest wall. Most people's throws would've just hit it and bounced right off, but instead izuku's throw caused the ball to travel threw the air at an incredible speed. When the ball hit the wall, it made a dent in the wall twice the size of someone's head. Izuku turned back to his friends and sulked. "I'm too strong for this game!"

"You exaggerated! You didn't throw it that hard last time!" Tsuyu points out.

"It's true!" sero says and walks over to bakugo. "The last time we played, threw the ball directly towards me; he hit his target all right!" Sero said laughing as he held up his arm. On it was a bruise that had clearly healed, but it was obvious to bakugo when it was first made, it was black and blue all over.

"Sorry Sero" izuku said as he sunk back into a ball. Sero walked over and patted his friends back.

"You're too apologetic izuku! That's like the eightieth one! It's already bud, I know it was an accident." Sero ensured his friend to the best of his ability.

"All you gotta do, is try your best to throw a liiittle softer, you can do it." Uraraka said and ruffled izuku's hair softly. He looked at her with wide worried eyes before he went to walk back to bakugo.

* * *

After a couple of minutes, everyone was paired into their teams. Everyone was pretty satisfied with their partners, especially bakugo seeing he was still with nervous izuku.

After fighting with Mineta for some time, Tenya was chosen to be the referee. He held all three balls in his hands and waited for everyone to become comfortable with their teammates.

"Okay! Is everyone ready?" he yelled nice and loud.

"Yes!" Everoyne yelled together back, except for izuku.

"No!" was heard amongst them but tenya ignored it.

"Start!" tenya said and he threw all three balls onto the field.

Immediately, everyone went to try and grab one. Bakugo succeeded and once he grabbed it he threw it at the nearest person. Without fail the ball hit kaminari and he groaned at the fact that he was out so fast.

"Nice kacchan!" uraraka yelled. "You're getting the hang of this quickly!"

Bakugo felt good that he was doing well. This game was actually really exciting for him and he enjoyed playing it with people like them. A good five minutes had gone by before bakugo had realized there was someone who wasn't having as much fun as everyone else.

Bakugo turned around frantically looking for izuku, and when he found him he couldn't help but feel bad. Izuku was in the corner of the field trying his best to avoid balls while looking at his hands. He was probably thinking about how he could possibly play without hurting anyone, but when he put his hands down and sulked, bakugo knew that meant he was giving up.

"Tch!" bakugo gritted his teeth as he walked over to izuku.

"Heads up!" someone called out to bakugo because a ball was coming directly for him, but wihout looking he caught it with one hand and quickly threw it back at whoever tossed it in the first place. His whole team went crazy at the sight but bakugo had one thing on his mind right now.

He didn't want izuku to feel so different anymore. He didn't want him to pretend to be normal, because like he said before, he was pretty great the way he was. He wanted the other boy to be able to have fun with his friends like he was. It wasn't completely fun, if izuku wasn't with him playing. Again, the strange emotion he was trying to push down emerged again, but he did his best to push it down again as he reached izuku.

"K-Kacchan?" izuku looked at the other male with wide eyes.

"Turn around." Bakugo demanded without explanation. Izuku didn't know why bakugo asked him to do this, but he obeyed and did what he was asked.

When izuku had his back to him, bakugo went to grab one of the free balls that had landed on his side. He quickly returned to izuku and placed the ball in izuku's right hand.

"Kacchan, I don't think I can…" izuku lost his words when he felt bakugo pressed his body to izuku's back and hold the back of his hand with his own. He didn't know what was going on, but he didn't complain.

"Look." Bakugo said and izuku looked at the hand that contained the ball and that bakugo was holding. He felt bakugo move his hand around a bit before making it move quick enough to throw a ball. Izuku realized that bakugo was trying to show him how to do play without using all his strength.

Bakugo practiced the move a couple more times before releasing izuku. Izuku looked at him with concern. "Now you try, you can do it. Just do it the exact way I taught you." Bakugo whispered in izuku's ear and he stepped back.

Izuku's heart began to race. Not only because of how close bakugo was, but also because of the fact that he was going to have to try playing. He took a deep breath and moved up a little. No really aiming at anyone just in case this failed, izuku closed his eyes and threw the ball the exact way bakugo taught him. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see no craters in the wall, no one was hurt, and all his friends were watching him with excited eyes. He did it.

"Yeah! That's the way to do it izuku! Here, hit me!" Sero called out and he rolled one ball over to izuku.

"O-Okay!" Immediately izuku picked up the ball and prayed that he wouldn't regret this. He threw the ball once again, the way bakugo taught him and it hit sero right in the gut.

The boy fell to the ground and izuku felt like he was about to have a heart attack. However, within seconds everyone watched the boy bounce back up and throw his fist in the air. "Ha! He got me, and it didn't hurt!"

Izuku was so overwhelmed that he started to bounce with excitement and joy. He turned to bakugo who was smirking at him. Without a second to spare, izuku went to grab another ball and threw it the exact same way again. This one hit kaminari the minute he got back into the game.

"Oh come on!" he yelled but turned to izuku and gave him a thumbs up. "But nice one izuku!"

That was it, izuku was fully immersed in the game. When bakugo seen this he joined in once again and started to dominate the field along side izuku. Everyone was having so much fun and they were literally the center of it all.

Soon the game was coming to an end and both teams did there best to try and win. Bakugo hadn't got hit the entire game, but from the corner of his eye, he saw todoroki with two balls in his hand and one was aiming right for izuku. Izuku however, didn't notice so bakugo knew what he had to do.

As izuku threw on ball towards ashido, he failed to notice the ball that todoroki threw to him. When he turned his face, he seen it coming but it was too late to move. He braced for impact and closed his eyes. All of a sudden he heard the ball smack against something, but he didn't feel anything on his body or face. When he opened his eyes, he saw bakugo's hand in front of his face, blocking todoroki's shot.

"Kacchan! You are out!" tenya yelled form the sidelines. All of his team groaned in disappointment but bakugo just chucked. He was glad he even got to play.

"Thanks kacchan!" izuku smiled warmly to him.

Bakugo rubbed his hands together and smirked back. "No problem, do me a favor and win okay?"

Izuku blushed and his eyes became droopy looking at bakugo. "Okayy"

"Ooooo!" Both boys heard everyone start to coo again, but it was cut off the minute a ball came flying out of no where and striking bakugo in the back of his head. Bakugo fell face first into the ground and izuku panicked and he bent down to check on his friend.

Everyone gasped and turned to todoroki who no longer had a ball in his hand. His eyes widened when he realized everyone knew it was him. He quickly put both his hands behind his back and looked towards the ground. Uraraka, kaminari, sero, and kirishima started to giggle.

* * *

A few hours later, everyone departed ways and said their farewells. Before leaving, they all played a couple more rounds of dodge-ball and talked about how they couldn't wait to play again. This time this was something izuku was looking forward to.

Now, izuku and bakugo walked threw back threw the forest by themselves. They listened to the sweet sounds of the birds chirping and the sounds of leaves rustling. Only when they reached there private area did bakugo say something.

"So did you have fun today?" he asked without looking at the other male.

"Yes! So much fun! I never thought I'd be able to play that game with them! Like, I knew they only forced me because they wanted me to face my fears, but I was always to scared to try. You really saved me today kacchan!" izuku cooed.

"It's no big deal. And they aren't around anymore, do you just enjoy calling me kacchan?" bakugo smirked and wrapped his arm around izuku's shoulder.

"I actually do, the nickname fits you." Izuku said looking away. "Listen kacchan, thank you…for today. It really means a lot what you did for me. I don't feel so different anymore, you know."

Bakugo's heart warmed up at the sound of this. "No problem izuku, I'd do-"

Bakugo was cut off when he felt a pair of soft lips come in contact with his cheek. He froze in place let the kiss sink in for a moment. He looked down at izuku with wide eyes and saw that the other boys were just as wide and his face was red.

"We…well see you later kacchan!" izuku said and quickly ran off before his crush coud say anything else.

Bakugo watched izuku run away until he was out of sight. His heart began to pound and his mystery emotion once again popped up. He knew he was beginning to want izuku more than just a friend. He wanted him to be his, forever.

"I'd do anything for you." Bakugo whispered the end of his own sentence before heading home himself.


	11. Closer to the truth

The next day, bakugo woke up feeling more refreshed than ever. He didn't waste anytime lying in bed; instead he hopped up and immediately went through his morning routine. He took his shower, brushed his teeth, did a sorry excuse for combing his hair, and got dressed. As he walked out of his room and threw his home he couldn't help but think of izuku.

Bakugo entered the kitchen area and the maids immediately swarmed him like flies asking what he wanted, but he brushed them all of and said he'd do it himself. He walked over to his food storage closet and looked inside. There wasn't anything in particular that he wanted, but he did see a little green apple. Izuku immediately popped up in his mind and he smiled. He couldn't understand why he had gotten such a warm feeling when izuku kissed him on his cheek the other night. It frustrated him in his mind for not being able to kiss him back, but it made his heart jump at the fact that izuku even did it.

Bakugo picked up the apple and closed the door. He wasn't aware of his mother who was behind it, watching him smile down at the apple.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked and nearly made bakugo jump out of his skin.

"GEEZ, FUCK!" He yelled and turned to his mom. "What?!"

"I said what's wrong with you? You don't smile at anything anymore, so why are you smiling at that apple?" She asked narrowing her eyes at him.

Usually bakugo would be furious that his mom snuck up on him, but he could see in her eyes that there was a point to this conversation. She was trying to get something out of him, and he didn't like it.

He averted his eyes from her gaze and turned from her. "Nothing…it just reminds me of the food on earth is all." Bakugo lied.

"Oh really? So how is earth katsuki?" she asked leaning on the nearest wall. She watched bakugo take a seat at there gigantic table and bite into the apple.

"It's fine." He said simply.

"What do you do on earth?"

Bakugo swallowed a piece of his apple and looked at his mom. "I just like walking threw the forest and touching stuff."

"Really? That's all you do?" when bakugo nodded she got closer to him. She stroked his hair and he let her as he ate his apple. "My son, you know you can tell me anything right?"

"That's not exactly true mom, and we both know it. But everything's fine, you're acting weird." Bakugo grumbled.

"I'm acting weird?! You're suddenly calmer than usual and smiling at apples!" she said and caused bakugo to choke on his apple.

As he spat and coughed, bakugo turned to his mom with watery eyes. "Look! I like earth okay?! Especially because they don't have any stupid rules of living! Everything just lives and all is fine. Earth has so much cool stuff, even the people are great."

"Wait…the people?" mitsuki asked as her hand dropped from bakugo's head.

"…That's what I know from a distance." Bakugo said nervously, he probably shouldn't have said so much.

"Katsuki, did you talk to anyone?" mitsuki asked firmly squinting at her son.

"No, mom." Bakugo said but refused to make eye contact.

"Katsuki Bakugo, if you're lying I swear I'll chop you up and feed you to-"

"Geez, I said I didn't! Get off already!" bakugo cut her off and stood up. "Look, everything's fine. Your precious rules haven't been broken and I'm not talking to anyone on earth."

With that bakugo kissed his mom on the head and left the room and house. Mitsuki was left there alone, staring at the door. She didn't know why but she felt something burning in her heart. Bakugo was acting really strange, as if he's had an encounter that was starting to change him. Mitsuki got up and left the kitchen.

She had to know the truth. She headed for one of the balcony's in her home where she could look down at earth threw the clouds. She knew bakugo was going to visit earth today, she just had to hope she was going to be lucky enough to see exactly which spot he was going in and what he was really up to. She waited patiently, and didn't care if it took all day.

* * *

Bakugo ran down to the gates of his kingdom and threw them open. Already waiting there was toshinori, who clearly looked tired.

"What's wrong with you?" bakugo asked walking up to the older male.

"I didn't get to sleep much, the weight of lying to your mom was killing me." Toshinori said and chuckled. Bakugo's ears perked up at this.

"Wait, she was questioning you too?" bakugo asked.

"Yup! She came over the other day after you left and wanted to know what you were doing down there. She probably asked me because I used to head down there a lot myself…" bakugo noticed that toshinori sounded real upset as he said that last part. When toshinori saw bakugo was staring at him he quickly perked up. "And probably also because she let me in charge of you while you're down there, hahaha!"

"Yea…right." Bakugo said and left it alone. "Anyway, she questioned me this morning. I think she's on to me."

"How does that make you feel?"

Bakugo looked down onto earth and thought about the question. He saw izuku, up nice and early waiting for him in the forest and his stomach filled with butterflies and his heat sped up. Bakugo knew he had fallen for this kid, and it was honestly terrifying in so many ways.

"Honestly, scared." Bakugo said. When toshinori gave him a funny look he explained. "The person that I told you I met…I really like him, and if mother finds out…"

"She'll take him from you." Toshinori finished his sentence.

"That's right, or she'll take me from him and ban me from earth." Bakugo said. He suddenly felt a burst of frustration inside of him. He kicked at the clouds and threw his fist in the air. "AAAARGH! STUPID RULES!"

"Young Katsuki, please calm down! What if your mom hears you?!" toshinori worried.

"Who cares?! She needs to know the truth anyway! I hate them! No one's truly able to be free to be themselves and love what they want with them around!"

Toshinori came up next to bakugo and patted him on the back. He honestly couldn't agree more. "It's alright my boy, try not to think about it and have a great day with your friend and enjoy the time you have with him now. Who knows! Maybe your mom won't find out." Toshinori said and bakugo gave him a nod of appreciation for doing this for him.

"Thanks….now push me because I already know you were going to." Bakugo said smirking up at the older man.

Toshinori laughed his great laugh and nodded. "Off you go!" he said as he pushed bakugo off the clouds.

Bakugo went straight down and threw the clouds. He let the wind smack against his face and he smiled when he had gotten so close to earth that he could perfectly make out izuku again.

Bakugo fell upright so he'd land on his feet when the force fully dropped him. When bakugo came close to falling he began to hover before his feet touched the ground. He stood in front of izuku who was sitting on the floor with a wide smile. Bakugo looked into the other boys big green eyes and smiled back.

"Hey."

"Hey."


	12. I really like you

"So what you wanna do today?" Bakugo asked the boy as they walked towards the town. There was no point in them hiding in the forest anymore seeing that his friends had already met bakugo and Uraraka had led them to their secret spot.

Izuku smiled and scratched his head. "Well actually, my town does this thing once a year. It's really cool! There's a lot of decorations, food, games-"

"What is it?" Bakugo asked.

"…The God Festival." Izuku giggled and ran ahead of his friend.

"H-Hey wait!" bakugo called out and chased after him.

Izuku saw that bakugo was chasing him and he continued to run threw the forest giggling. When he reached the town he stopped and waited for bakugo to catch up. "Hurry, kacchan! It's starting!"

"Whats starting?!" bakugo yelled in confusion, but when he caught up to izuku, he was embraced in a whole new feeling of awe as his eyes widened at the sight before him. "Woah" bakugo barely whispered.

Izuku smiled at his reaction. "I knew you'd like it."

The whole was painting with all sorts of colors, decorations, people, and more. There was loud music playing around every corner with dancers moving to it. They had a whole lot of food stands just handing out different dishes for people to try. Almost every store was open and selling souvenirs and all sorts of antiques. There were also a lot of games and activities for people of all ages. Bakugo's never seen something so amazing in his life, and it was just a regular festival.

"Do you have festival's in your kingdom in the clouds?" izuku asked as he dragged bakugo along the sidewalk.

"We barely have birthday celebrations where I'm from, this is amazing." Bakugo grinned and continued to look around. He noticed everyone had a smile on his face which planted one on his own.

Soon, izuku and bakugo ran into a couple of friends. "Hey! It's izuku and kacchan!"

Both boys turned to see uraraka, tenya, ashido, and sero in kimonos waving and walking over to them. "Hey kacchan! Came for the festival?" Ashido asked.

"Uh, yea."

"Then how come you aren't dressed for it!" sero asked. When bakugo looked over to izuku for help, sero giggled. "Aw man, Izuku why you didn't hook your buddy up?! And where are your clothes too?!"

"I know, I know. I'm going to change now and give bakugo robes too, I just had to get him first." Izuku giggled and pulled bakugo along before he had a chance to question izuku's words. "We'll meet you guys and everyone else later!"

"Alright! We'll be by the games of course!" Uraraka said and walked away with her friends.

Izuku dragged bakugo all the way to his house. He opened the door and saw his mom was standing in the kitchen with some of the parents of his friends like Uraraka's and tenya's.

"Hey mom! I just came to get my kimono and one for my friend." Izuku informed his mom as he waved at her guest.

"Okay love no problem!" inko turned to bakugo and smiled warmly. "Oh wow! You must be the friend izuku was talking about!"

Izuku immediately felt that this conversation was going to go somewhere he didn't want it to. "Mom! Come on, cut me some slack for once!" izuku said embarrassed.

"What darling? I'm just complimenting you're friend! He's even more handsome than you described him to be!" she said and stroked bakugo's cheek. This caused bakugo to actually smile even more.

Izuku's face went completely red and he did his best to hide it in his hands. "Mooom, pleeeaase! J-Just tell me where you put my other black kimono, the one that doesn't fit!"

"Oh, that's in my room, under the bed. You have the green and red on in your room somewhere I believe!" Inko said and with that izuku grabbed hold of bakugo's hand and pulled him towards his room.

Once inside izuku closed the door behind them and sighed. "S-Sorry about that, anyway I want you to wear this kimono I have. It's basically brand new because when my mom bout it, it didn't fit so we saved it just in case someone else might need one, and you're slightly bigger than me so it should fit you fine."

Izuku left the room for a split second before returning with a block folded up robe in his hands. He handed it to bakugo, and he just stared down at it before watching izuku scurry under his own bed to get something else. Izuku pulls out a similar robe and he turns to bakugo.

"So…I have to change." Izuku says. Bakugo tilts his head.

"Okay." He said and just stood there watching izuku. Izuku's face slowly started to turn pink again.

"As in, I have to take off my clothes and get into new ones."

"And?"

"And you're in the room!" izuku cried out as he blush deepened.

"Oooh," bakugo realized what he was saying, but kind of still didn't want to go. "So are you sure I have to leave or-"

Before he knew it izuku had started pushing bakugo out of the room while hiding his face in his arm. Once out, izuku closed the door and left bakugo. "Go change in the bathroom!" he called out.

Bakugo sighed and did what he was told. A few moments later, he came out of the bathroom in his new outfit. It felt weird but strangely comfortable. He noticed izuku was done changing as well and his breathing struggled to keep in order when he looked over at him.

Izuku looked perfect in his Dark green and light red kimono. The green matched his hair, which made it all that much better. Bakugo walked over to izuku and said nothing as he began to rub the fabric of izuku's clothes. Even though it was the same as his, he felt more comfortable toughing izuku's.

"K-kacchan?" izuku said raising one brow at the other male with a smile.

"Hm?" bakugo responded without looking up.

"You ready to go?"

Bakugo dropped his hands to the side and breathed heavy. "As long as you are."

* * *

"This is amazing" bakugo said looking up at the sky, it had turned a nice shade of pink that fitted well with the occasion.

Bakugo had never been to an event so big or s wonderful, he couldn't dream about having stuff like this where he lived. No one's has ever stopped and thought about celebrating anything besides basic holidays and birthdays. This was something that bakugo would love to see in his home, but he was glad he got to see it here, with izuku.

As both boys walked around, they soon came up upon a large group of there friends. Everyone greeted each other and off they went to spend their entire evening together. The first thing they did was play games, which bakugo loved; he was real good at them and he enjoyed winning prizes for izuku.

They were at a water balloon station where izuku was eyeing a stuffed dragon and of course bakugo decided he wanted to try his best and win it for him, even when izuku expressed he didn't have to. The owner of the booth stepped up and explained the rules.

"It's all really simple! All you gotta do is take those water balloons and peg three of these bottles and knock them over!" the owner explained.

Bakugo huffed and grinned his cocky grin. "That's easy, watch and learn."

Todoroki, Jiro, and Tenya decided to go up against him. Half way through the game it was clear that jiro and tenya weren't gonna make it, but todoroki and bakugo were neck in neck. Even though todoroki had put up a great fight, it was bakugo who had one in the end.

"Great job! Here's your prize!" the owner said as he handed a large stuffed dragon to bakugo. "Make sure someone special gets it!"

Bakugo immediately handed it over to izuku. Izuku clapped his hands before taking the animal and squeezing it tight as he praised bakugo with his big sparkling eyes. Bakugo smiled at the other male and couldn't believe how perfect everything was for him right now.

Shoto walked over to bakugo and placed his arm on his shoulder. "Good job, I guess you really are the best at making izuku happy." Todoroki said causing izuku to blush behind his dragon.

"Thanks" bakugo smirked at shoto. As shoto turned to walk towards there next game, bakugo pixked something up off the counter of the station they were at. "Hey, shoto?"

"Yeah?" todoroki said and as soon as he turned around he received a water balloon hit to the face. He fell to the ground and looked up at the sky in gasped and turned to bakugo, except for izuku who covered his eyes with his hands as if he saw this coming.

"THAT'S FOR THROWING THAT BALL THE OTHER DAY WHEN I WAS ALREADY OUT!" Bakugo boomed.

Todoroki looked up at bakugo and started to smile. Soon his smile turned into laughter and so did everyone else's. Izuku giggled and leaned against bakugo. Bakugo leaned back and suddenly the world and festival had gotten a little more colorful.

* * *

As time passed, the world seemed as if all was in place. Izuku had showed bakugo one of the greatest times of his life. They played games, ate great food, and bakugo even gotten closer to everyone. He honestly considered all of them friends and it was all because of izuku.

It was real dark and soon time for bakugo to get back to his home. Izuku had to basically pry him away from his friends and escape to the forest, where they knew they weren't gonna be followed. As they walked through the forest by themselves, izuku ranted on about how great the day was and how much fun he had. Bakugo walked beside him, listening not only to his voice, but also the sound of the wind blowing threw the trees and the crickets chirping away. He had never felt so good before.

They came up to the spot where both boys usually met and izuku turned to bakugo. "So did you really have fun today?"

Bakugo could see the hope in izuku's eyes and he was basically praying that he would say yes, but bakugo had no idea why the boy was so nervous about his answer; he had a blast. "Are you kidding? This was the best night of my life, thank you izuku."

"Oh, y-you don't have to thank me ka-." Izuku started to speak but bakugo stepped closer, causing him to be cut off.

"No I do. Look I'm not sure if you could tell, because you waited for me everyday to come to earth, but I'm kind of angry and aggressive most of the time. I'm not exactly fond of everyone in my kingdom, so I kind of grew up limited to the amount of people I like and open up to. But izuku, with you it's different…real different."

Bakugo took another step closer. At this point he could feel izuku's breath on his skin as they both gazed into one another's eyes, clearly lost in the emotions of the moment. "I get these feelings around you, like everything is okay and it'll always be okay. I feel less unhappy and I always have this urge to be around you, to see you, to touch you, all of it. At first it fuckin pissed me off cause I didn't understand, but now it's all I want and I know I can't get it unless it's with you."

Izuku was speechless. His mind and eyes were clouded with nothing but temptation and he was clearly love-struck. Before he said anything he leaned in and kissed bakugo on his cheek softly and went to his ear. "Thank you kacchan, I feel the exact same way."

When izuku whispered into bakugo's ear something snapped within him and he knew he could no longer hold back the love he had for the boy in front of him. When he saw izuku slowly backing away from, he grabbed his wrist and pulled him right back and into his arms.

"Don't do that." Bakugo growled before he firmly collided his lips with izuku's. he didn't have to think twice about his decision. He knew the only person he wanted was izuku, and the only person who could make him feel this way was izuku.

As the kissed deepened and became more passionate, izuku was beginning to find it hard to stand. Bakugo backed him up onto a tree to help him, but he didn't remove himself from the boys face until izuku broke the kiss to breathe.

"K-Kacchan, I really like you." Izuku panted as bakugo rested his forehead against izuku's. "Like really, really like you."

"I like you too izuku, I might actually like you more."

"B-But kacchan, what about your home?" bakugo gave izuku a confused look. Izuku sighed and his eyes dropped to the ground as he played with his hands. "I-I know there has to be some rule against this. Since you're a god, maybe your mom was expected you to be with another god and, you know…a girl."

Bakugo didn't even think about that, but even now as he thought about it he realized it didn't matter, nor did he care. "It doesn't matter." He said firmly.

"But kaccha-"

"Forget the rules," bakugo said before stealing another passionate kiss from his new lover. "Forget all of that crap. No girl, or anybody else can give me what you give me."

Izuku stared up into bakugo's eyes and saw he was dead serious. His eyes widened and his heart felt as if it was going to erupt. Izuku knew this was the one that he'd want to spend his life with. "I'm proud that I like you katsuki."

"I feel the exact same way." Bakugo smiled at izuku and he closed his eyes and pulled him in for a tight embrace. Izuku soon closed his and squeezed bakugo back. Everything was perfect.

Suddenly, bakugo started to feel really warm. It wasn't exactly the same warmth that he got on the inside from holding izuku, it was way different; more external. Bakugo slowly opened his eyes and noticed things were a little more bright around him an izuku.

He then looked down at his hands and saw that they were glowing.

"Woah!" bakugo yelled causing izuku to jump back.

"What's wr-" izuku was cut short when he seen that bakugo was glowing head to toe in a bright golden light. It was the most beautiful sight. "Wow…"

Bakugo looked all over his body and was amazed. He had never experienced a god's glow before. It only happened when god's felt true pride and happiness for who they were. Bakugo was kind of thrilled to see his glow. He laughed and looked up at izuku.

The joyous expression on his face disappeared and was replace with shock. Bakugo couldn't believe his eyes. He wanted to believe they were lying and that something was wrong. But standing right in front of him was surely izuku.

And izuku was glowing too.


	13. I'm a God

Bakugo blinked a couple of times as he looked at the other boy. Izuku was too busy admiring bakugo's glow to notice his own. Bakugo understood why he was glowing, but why was izuku, and so strong too!

"Oh my god." Bakugo muttered but izuku heard him.

"What is it? What's wrong?" izuku asked. Bakugo didn't exactly know how to tell izuku what he was seeing so he slowly pointed at him. Izuku gave bakugo a confused look for a moment, before he looked down at his own hands and shrieked. "OH MY GOD!"

Bakugo watched izuku jump around for a bit, trying to look at every single part of his own body to see if everything was glowing. When he realized it was, he looked back at his hands and then at bakugo. "Kacchan! I'm glowing!"

"Y-Yea…but why?" bakugo asked.

"I-I-I don't know! This is kind of scary but cool. Arrgh, I don't know how to feel!" izuku said touching his stomach and then face.

"Wait a minute…" This was a truly amazing discovery. Not only the fact that izuku was glowing but the fact that he might've figured out why he was. "Only gods have these abilities to glow there own pride, not mortals."

"Yea?"

"And you're glowing…and you're proud."

"W-Wha…?"

"And you have god-like strength…"

"What exactly are you saying?" izuku was starting to catch on but he needed to confirm what he was hearing.

"You said it yourself, you aren't normal here and you feel different from others." Bakugo straightened up when he realized he might've just hit the nail right on the head. "Izuku…you might be a-"

"A god…" izuku muttered the end of bakugo's sentence as he stared down at his hands. This was too much to take in but it was something that izuku actually wanted to take in. "Me…a god?"

"Yeah, when you think about it, it really makes sense."

"But…but that can't be! My moms mortal and I know she's my mom; we have the same hair, facial features, and everything. But…my dad…"

Bakugo noticed izuku trailing off. He started to walk closer to the boy and izuku hid his face. Bakugo had no clue what was going through his mind. This was all clearly a lot to hear. He wouldn't of been surprised if izuku's mood completely shut down and he was upset.

However what he wasn't prepared for, was izuku looking at him with a huge smile on his face as he pounced and straddled him like he's done many times before.

Bakugo was completely thrown off and he looked the other boy in the eye to see what was going on. To his surprised, izuku looked as if he just solved the biggest puzzle in the universe.

"It all makes sense kacchan. My mom…and my dad! It all makes sense! Why she was so closed off whenever I mentioned him. Why she seemed so secretive. Why she avoided questions about my strength! I have a dad…I have a dad! And he's a god!"

izuku hopped off of bakugo and ran around in circles. "I have a dad! I have an actual dad! And he's a god! I'M A DEMI-GOD! I'M A GOD!"

Izuku was so excited and happy that bakugo couldn't help but get excited for him too. Bakugo stood up and when izuku ran straight for him he picked him up and hoisted him in the air. Bakugo laughed while izuku continue to yell and holler while pumping his fist in the air. Bakugo spun around a couple of times before putting izuku down.

"This…this is everything! You've given me the answers to everything!" izuku says as he takes both of his hands places them on bakugo's face. He kisses every inch of bakugo's face before he looks at him with teary eyes. "Thank you kacchan! Thank you!"

"I'm so glad you're happy izuku," bakugo said and kissed izuku again. "You have no idea."

Izuku laughs and hugs bakugo. They both just stand in place hugging and letting there glow light up the beautiful forest. After a couple of minutes, izuku notices that both glows are staring to fade. "Well, I guess it's time you go home now."

Bakugo ruffles the hair on top of izuku's head. "Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it." Bakugo steps back and removes the kimono that izuku lent him. As he lifted it over his head, izuku covered his eyes and turned red, but when he seen bakugo was wearing a shirt under it he dropped his hands.

"Y-You can keep that, if you'd like! It's the least I can do." Izuku said but bakugo shook his head and handed it to him.

"Hold it for me, my mom would go ballistic if I came home in it. "Izuku took the folded kimono and held it close. "Also I think it's still got my scent in it, if you wanna ever remember me at night."

Bakugo winked and izuku shoved him blushing. "Pfft! In your dreams!"

"In yours too." Bakugo laughed as izuku blushed harder. He leaned in and kissed izuku on his forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow, izuku"

"Tomorrow, kacchan." Izuku smiled and skipped off home. He wasn't sure how was going to sleep tonight, seeing he couldn't wait for tomorrow.

Bakugo waited until izuku was out of sight before he turned and walked a bit in more the forest. His glow had faded away so he called out to his gatekeeper. "Toshinori!"

Bakugo was usually brought back home immediately, but he was there for three minutes extra before he had to call out again. "Uuh…toshinori I'm ready to come home!"

This time, the beam did come and bakugo was brought back up into the clouds. Once he arrived he looked around for toshinori. He spotted him in his usual spot standing awfully still. "Toshinori! Oh man, I have so much to tell you-"

Bakugo stopped speaking when he saw there was something clearly off about toshinori. He was usually an excited, energetic, enthusiastic kind of person. However, this toshinori looked upset, stressed, and even scared, which made bakugo feel super uncomfortable.

"H-Hey, what's wrong?" Bakugo asked. He started to approach the other man but he saw something move behind him. Bakugo froze when he saw they weren't alone.

He hopped it was one of the other gods playing a trick on him, but his heart dropped and eyes widened when he saw his mother come around from hiding behind toshinori. Bakugo was so stunned and didn't know what to say, but his mother did.

"I..saw…EVERYTHING." She said and bakugo shook as he felt the pressure of her anger fall on his shoulders.


	14. Consequences

"How COULD you?" Mitsuki growled under her breath before yelling. "HOW COULD YOU?!"

Bakugo winced before turning away. "…"

Bakugo never felt more uncomfortable as he was right now. He stood before his mother and fathers thrones, in front of a bunch of other gods in the meeting room, including toshinori. He also felt beyond stupid, he knew he should've expected his mom to ease drop on him on earth. It was extremely bad that his mom had found out about the izuku, and bakugo knew it.

"I told you," mitsuki glares down at her son while tapping her foot. "NO speaking to mortals. No looking at them, no talking about them, even no thinking about them. I said no! And you disobeyed such a simple rule!"

"It's not just a simple rule!" bakugo snapped back. "It's so much harder than you think because those mortals are far more interesting, unique, and amazing than gods! No offense."

Bakugo turns to the other gods in the room and bows his head. Aizawa shrugs, yamada nods back while giggling, and torino had fallen asleep. There eyes were instantly snapped back to mitsuki when they heard her growl.

"I didn't ask you if it was a stupid rule! All that matters is that going to earth and following my rules is something I trusted you with, especially seeing how I didn't want you to go in the first place!" Mitsuki said and stomped her tapping foot. "And for what?! Just to keep seeing, that boy?!"

"He's not just some boy, mom" bakugo growled under his breath warning his mom not to get offensive, but she didn't care.

"You're right, he's a MORTAL boy." Mitsuki said and crossed her arms. "And someone you should not have been seeing."

Bakugo decided to keep his discovery about izuku being a demi god a secret for now, but he had to keep fighting for him. "Why shouldn't I have been seeing him? Because he's a boy?!"

Mitsuki scoffs. "Don't be an idiot, I don't care that he's a boy! In all honesty he was actually very cute and maybe you two could've worked out. But katsuki, we still have rules to follow and there are plenty of people your own age here you could date." Mitsuki uncrossed her arms and gave bakugo a sympathetic look. "Katsuki, you know what has to be done."

Bakugo's eyes widen, he has a thought about what's coming but he hopes it's not true. However, before he could even find out if it was, someone could be heard jumping up from there seat behind bakugo.

"Mitsuki, don't do it." toshinori calls out and everyone turns to him.

Mitsuki's expression hardens but then softens again. "It has to be done toshinori, he made the same mistake as you, so he will be punished the exact same way, even if it breaks his heart."

"But what if he's already attached?! What if they both are?!" toshinori asks and every god and goddess turns to mitsuki. They clearly knew what was coming too.

"Then that's a choice he chose to make. I gave him warnings, now he deal with the consequences." Mitsuki turned to bakugo and uncrossed her arms. "Katsuki, my son."

Bakugo stared back at her with burning anxiety and fear. It was almost as if she read his mind because she closed her eyes and winced before hardening her face and looking her boy dead in his eyes. "You are to return to earth, and tell that boy that you will never, ever see him again. After that, you will return home, complete your training and stay off of earth for as long as I'm around."

Bakugo's heart dropped in his chest. Did he hear her right? Did she say she'll never let him see izuku again? Bakugo's mind took a minute to let the message fully register. He just stared back at his mother in shock. When she turned around to sit back on her throne, bakugo bursted.

"This isn't fair! Why?! Why do you take everything good away from me! You never listen and you do everything based off how you want things done, not anybody else! Is this a joke to you?!"

Mitsuki finally reached her limit. She turned around and a strong intimidating aura filled the room. Her eyes were filled with anger as she erupted. "IS THIS A JOKE TO YOU?! For the longest I've been trying to get you to understand that this is just the way things are! Life doesn't go the way you want it all the time! I've been patient with you for way too long! You WILL tell that boy that you will NEVER EVER see him AGAIN! NOW LEAVE!"

With her last words, the room shook as well as bakugo's soul. The gods fell silent and stiff as bakugo did the same. It's been centuries since they've heard mitsuki use such a voice, and she only used it when she was thoroughly upset.

Bakugo just stood in the center of everyone, taking deep breaths to recover from the power of his moms voice. When he was able to control his senses, anger, sadness, and hatred filled his heart.

"You must really hate me to be able to do this to me, especially knowing I was actually happy. You must really hate me…" bakugo mumbled low, but enough for mitsuki to hear it and gasp lightly. "But don't worry, because I'm positive I hate you more"

Bakugo turned on his heel and left the room, slamming the giant doors behind him. Mitsuki stared at the door as she dismissed the other gods. Toshinori was the first to run out and try to find bakugo. When the room was cleared out, the only thing that remained was masaru and mitsuki, who was still staring at the door.

Masaru sighed as he got up from his seat. He was planning on getting involved in this one but his wife seemed like she really wanted to do it. Now, as he went to hold her hand in comfort, he could feel that she really regretted it.

"He…" mitsuki croaked as a tear rolled down her face. "He hates me. And he's going to hate me forever."

"He doesn't hate you, and you know it." masaru said and hugged his wife as she teared doing her best not to sob. "He'll figure it all out, I know he will. And I know you will."

* * *

Later that night. Bakugo walked slowly down the hill of clouds towards the entrance gates with toshinori. They were silent all the way down. Bakugo felt and looked like crap. He was beyond scared to do this, because he simply didn't want to, but it seemed this time. He really had no choice. Toshinori wasn't in the best shape either. He didn't walk with booming confidence as much and he didn't have his charming smile on his face.

When they reached the end of the clouds, they both looked down at earth. There were so many clouds covering the sky, but even without being able to see the floor, bakugo knew it was a beautiful place. A place he was never going to be able to go to again, especially to see the one person he wanted to see.

"I'm sorry," toshinori said low. Bakugo turned to him and watched him sulk. "I wanted to tell you that she was watching and then she came here, but she stopped me before I could even think about it. Because of me, you can't-"

"Don't apologize, or be so hard on yourself." Bakugo cut toshinori off. "This is my fault. In all honesty, maybe I should've followed the rules. Maybe I wouldn't be feeling so sorry right now. I wouldn't have gotten to know what the world down there was like. And when I found out just how great it was, I wouldn't have had it taken away from me."

Toshinori opens his mouth to say something but bakugo stops him. "I'll call you when I can come back." He says before walking off the clouds.

As he plummeted towards earth, he didn't feel the thrill anymore. He felt nothing but sadness.


	15. Completely different worlds

Izuku was nearly on the verge of falling asleep. He had been waiting in the usual secluded spot he waited in everyday for bakugo to arrive. So far, he had been there for seven hours and it had gotten dark. The crickets were out along with the fireflies, and there was a full moon.

Izuku yarned and looked up at it from the spot he was sitting in. The moon made him think about all the love he had for bakugo. The moon wouldn't even be big enough to contain it and that made izuku giggle.

"Oh kacchan." He mumbled to himself and blushed into his hands. His mind tended to wonder about bakugo a lot these pass days and he was so glad that he returned his feelings.

Even though most of the day was gone, izuku still waited patiently hoping that he could see bakugo at least for a few minutes. So when izuku heard a patch of bushes rumbling in front of him and a person stepping out, his heart jumped for joy.

"Kacchan!" izuku gasped and stood to run to bakugo. He quickly looped his arms around bakugo's waist and hugged him while inhaling his scent. After a couple of seconds, bakugo did the same but not as tight. Izuku in too good of a mood decided to ignore it as he pulled away to look at bakugo. "Where were you? I was here all day!"

"…Sorry." Bakugo said trying his best not to sound too down. He failed, but izuku assumed he was down because he left him hanging.

"Hey, It's okay! You're here now, and that's what matters" izuku smiled at bakugo and bakugo could feel his heart being crushed into a ball.

"Listen, izuku…" bakugo started but couldn't finish. Izuku took bakugo's hand and started to pull him lightly towards the town.

"Don't worry about it! Come on, I still have some stuff for us planned!"

As bakugo was being dragged, he knew the time had come. This had to stop. "Izuku,"

"Most of my friends and neighbors are asleep so you don't have to worry about them." Izuku said still tugging at bakugo.

"Izuku, I-"

"And my mom has a meeting at her friends house tonight, so it might be just you and-"

Bakugo yanks his arm back hard enough to slip out of izuku's reach. At the loss of contact, izuku immediately turns around to look at bakugo. When he sees his face, he realizes there might be a bigger problem and he starts to get worried.

"H-Hey…what's wrong?" izuku asks but bakugo stays quiet. He just stares at izuku which makes him even more nervous. "Kacchan? Answer me, please."

"Izuku, I can't be around you anymore." Bakugo says looking down at the floor.

Izuku stays quiet for a moment. He lets bakugo's words sink in, because it was clear he wasn't joking. "W…What?"

"I just…I just can't be around you. I'm sor-"

"What do you mean?" izuku asks anxiously getting in bakugo's face. Bakugo grunts and steps back careful not to touch izuku. That would only make this part three time harder.

"We're just two different people, from two completely different worlds. And I just don't see us making sense together. Even as friends." Bakugo says hoping that concludes it, but of course it doesn't.

At this point, izuku isn't sure if this is a bad dream or really happening to him, especially after the other night they shared together. "But, I thought the whole reason behind or friendship was because we were so different but so alike. Why am I now just different? And what does this all mean?!"

Izuku was slowly beginning to get frustrated and hurt and bakugo cold hear it in his voice and see it on his face, but he had to keep going. "It means, I'm done. I'm done with earth, it's nature, it's societies, and unfortunately you." Bakugo could see that was the line that really broke izuku. He started to walk away and hope that izuku would just drop it, but how could he?

"Wait…" izuku mumbled before getting really upset. "Wait! This is all wrong!"

"Nothings wrong! This happens all the time! Just stop following me izuku." Bakugo growled as he continued to walk away. It only fueled izuku's rising anger.

"That's BS! What about everything you've seen! What about the festival? The people you met?! What about me?!" izuku cried out causing bakugo's heart to crumble more.

"I will be a king soon! I can't keep my head in these fairy tale like stories izuku, I'm sorry!"

"So what now?! Are you gonna grow up pretending you're happy?! And then get married to someone else?!" izuku asked but received no response. His heart was on the verge of utter despair but he need to know.

"Hey!" izuku snapped before grabbed bakugo's arm. He quickly pulled him back and when he seen bakugo's face he could tell that the other boy was just as heart and upset as he was. So why was he doing this?

Izuku inched really close to bakugo, to the point where there lips were almost touching. Izuku looked into bakugo's crimson eyes with his own wide green ones and made one more attempt to win back the love of his life. "Can you look at me and really tell me you don't love me?"

Bakugo held izuku's face with one hand and rubbed his thumb along his cheek. He rested his forehead against izuku's and closed his eyes. He wanted to tell izuku the truth, but he was too much of a coward to let izuku know that his mother made him do this. How would that sound? Instead, he held onto the boy he loved one last tme before opening his eyes and sighing.

"Of course I can't. But just because I love you, doesn't mean I wont stay away from you. I'm sorry izuku, this is the way it has to be. We have to…follow the rules." Bakugo choked out.

Istantly izuku's heart shattered into a billion tiny pieces. His eyes filled with water as he looked at bakugo with pain and fury. He quickly removed bakugo's hand and pushed himself away from him. Izuku rubbed his eyes before turning back to bakugo.

"You're the one who made me break them." Izuku glared at bakugo with hate before running off.

Bakugo wanted to call out after him. He wanted to follow him, grab him, hold him, and tell him he was sorry. But instead all he could do was grabbed his chest where his heart was and call out to toshinori.

* * *

As izuku ran threw the forest, his eyes constantly filled with tears and then were dried by the breeze. He did his best to dodge rocks, trees, and forest animals. He just wanted to get home. As he ran, the first encounter he had with bakugo popped up in his head and it only made things worse. He couldn't hold back a sob as he ran out of the forest and through the roads of his town.

When he reached his home, he didn't even bother to see if his mom was there. He ran straight to his room and slammed the door shut. He leaned against it and let the whole conversation run through his head again. This time around, izuku sobbed. He hid his face in his hands and cried like there was no tomorrow.

He sunk to the floor as he continued to bawl. He didn't understand why something so good had to come into his life just to be taken away. He hated how he felt right now. He felt as if the world really hated him and really wanted to see him suffer.

Then a thought popped up in izuku's head. He gasped and his eyes widened as he stopped crying. Slowly izuku got up and made his way to his moms room. Entering it sniffling, he goes through her bookshelf and pulls out the Mythology book. If he remembered correct, there was a page that his mom had scribbled on and it looked pretty interesting. To his surprise, he found the page and noticed his mom did write a lot.

The pages went over toshinori, the god of strength. Along the margins, there were little signatures and dates all over. There was some notes that were taken by his mom that she seemed to write on the pages. Izuku had a good guess on who this was, and he knew he was correct when he seen his mom had scribbled a bit over the picture of what people thought he looked like. She changed it so it looked like what she thought he looked like, or what she knew he did.

Izuku heard his mom come threw the front door. He didn't bother moving or trying to hide what he was doing. Now was a better time than ever to talk about this.

"Izuku?" inko called out but didn't receive a response. "izuku honey, are you here?" Inko called out again but still didn't get an answer. She assumed he was with his friends or something, but she was surprised to see him in her room instead. "Honey, I've been calling you for the longest why didn't…what is that?"

Inko stops and notices that izuku had her book in his hands and he's looking right at the pages she hoped he'd never find. Izuku looked up at her, revealing his red eyes and long face. She immediately gasped and went to comfort him. "Oh my gosh, izuku what's wrong baby?"

"…This is him, isn't it?" izuku asked. "My dad."

"…How do you…?"

"It took me a while, but I figured it out. I had a little help from someone though, who isn't even around anymore." Izuku said with tears filling his eyes again. He pointed to the picture of toshinori that his mom scribbled on. "But this is him, right? And this is what he actually looked like."

Inko sighed and rubbed her sons hair. "…Yes, izuku. That's your father. I'm sorry I was never able to tell you, I just wasn't sure how you'd react to being born as a…god."

"What was he like?"

Inko squeezed izuku tighter. "He was amazing. He had long blonde hair, with a winner smile that made anyone feel good about themselves. He visited earth just once for fun, but when he met me, he said he couldn't stay away. He kept coming back, and I kept learning new things about him. He was just like you izuku, and I know he's still up there looking down and watching us."

Izuku immediately bakugo. He knew bakugo had the same kind of information about his dad, and he would've loved to hear stories. But now, he couldn't. Bakugo was gone, and so was his chance to meet his dad for the first time. This gave izuku even more of a reason to hate bakugo.

Izuku immediately began to sob again. His mom squeezed him and hummed while rubbing his back. She knew there was more to his sadness than his father, but she didn't want to pry just yet, she just wanted him to get it out of his system. Izuku wrapped his arms around his mother and hugged her back lightly.


	16. My Izuku

The night bakugo returned home for good, he was clearly in no mood to talk to anyone, even toshinori. He went to his room and locked himself inside for three days. He didn't eat, work, practice, or anything. He just slept, drank water, and lied in his own despair. Time to time, his dad or one of the waitress's would come by to check if he was still alright, but he wouldn't open the door for them. His mom couldn't visit him. She was too busy stressing over what'll happen in the future and she felt her son wouldn't even see her anyway.

By the fourth day, bakugo was just about done with life. He wanted to declare that this was his new life now; just sitting in his room, staring up at he ceiling. However, when he heard a knock on his door he knew no one would let his new dream happen. Bakugo groaned and stood up from his bed. If it was is dad, he'd tell him that he was fine and he didn't have to keep visiting and if it was a maid, he'd tell them he just needs more clean clothes. To his surprise, when bakugo cracked his door open, he was surprised to see toshinori.

Toshinori had gone through his own little rut of depression a little while after bakugo, so he was surprised to see him. "Toshinori?"

"Hey young katsuki," toshinori whispered and looked around before turning back. "Could I talk to you for a moment?"

Even thought bakugo did say he didn't want to speak with anyone, he didn't think he'd mind talking with toshinori. He had done so much for him so how could he possibly turn him away? Bakugo groaned and rubbed threw his hair.

"Sure, but I'm not leaving this room." Bakugo said and toshinori nodded.

"That's completely fine." He said and without asking he swung bakugo's door open like it weighed nothing. He quickly walked into the room and shut the door behind him.

Bakugo sits back on his bed and closes his eyes. He hopes whatever toshinori had to say was something short and irrelevant to him. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well…first how did it go down the other day…with your friend?" toshinori asked.

Bakugo's heart ached at the thought of izuku. He held his head and winced in pain as memories flooded his mind. "You should've seen him…he hated me."

"No, I don't think-"

"No toshinori, he hated me." Bakugo said turning to his older companion. "I couldn't tell him about my mom so I made it seem like it was a work thing, but I think he saw threw me and just realized I was a coward. He was so special you know? I felt it, and the I had proof of it! But now I'll remember him for how amazing he was and he'll remember me for being a coward."

Bakugo rubbed his head and realized he had a headache. He hated thinking about this and he wanted the pain to go away now, but it felt like it would take years to disappear.

"Young katsuki…I think it's time I told you something, something that might be hard to believe." Toshinori said sitting down in a chair across from bakugo's bed.

"Yea? And what's that?"

"I have a family. On earth."

Bakugo's eyes shoot open and he sits up quickly to look at toshinori. He thinks maybe he heard something completely different, but from the look on toshinori's face, it's clear that he's serious. "W-What?"

"it was a about 19 years ago. I was just as curious as you around that time. I loved visiting earth, but the rule of no speaking to mortals stopped me from experiencing everything. Still, I followed the rule, until one day I saw this beautiful angel in the woods. She was collecting flowers when I stumbled across her. She wasn't afraid of me or worried that I was going to hurt her, and I knew that she wouldn't cause me any harm or trouble. Right there and then we instantly connected and I knew I wanted to spend my life with her, even if she was mortal."

"So…what happened?" bakugo asked fully engaged. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"For a good year I was able to spend as much time with her as possible. No one knew why I was really going down to earth and it was great. Soon we decided that we wanted a child and that's what we did. Unfortunately though, she couldn't have gotten pregnant at the worse time. Soon, mitsuki found out what I was doing and she was thoroughly disappointed that I was breaking the rules. She gave me the same punishment as you and ordered me to tell my love that I could no longer see her. Fortunately, mitsuki did not know about my child so when I said my goodbyes to my sweetheart, I promised her that I'd look after her and our son. She took my parting as best as she could but I still miss her dearly to this day."

"And…and your son?"

Toshinori lowered his head and clenched his fist. "My son…my little boy. I never even got a chance to actually look at his face. I don't even know if I'd be able to point him out if I looked down onto earth. I want to hold him, see him, hear him so bad."

Bakugo felt bad for asking and lowered his head too. It turned out him and toshinori weren't so different after all.

"I miss him so much," toshinori said wiping the tear that rolled down his cheek. "My young izuku."

Bakugo's eyes immediately widened and his breath caught in his throught. He looked up at toshinori who was still looking down. "What did you say?"

"Hm?" toshinori looked up hoping that bakugo didn't mean his entire story.

"Your son…what's his name?" bakug slowly stood up.

"It's izuku, that was the name we decided on when he was born. After he was brought into this world I had to say goodbye the next day."

"Oh my god." Bakugo's head nearly exploded. "It's you." He mumbled real low.

"What?"

"It's you!" bakugo yelled and ran up to toshinori. "I found you, but I've should've known! You're izuku's dad! It's actually you!"

"Young Katsuki, I'm not followi-"

"Izuku was the boy I fell in love with!" bakugo yelled throwing his hands up. "That's him!"

Toshinori's eyes widened slowly. "Katsuki, this is serious. How do you know it's the same izu-"

"Because I was keeping it a secret that the izuku I met was a demi-god!" bakugo yelled again. "He had super strength and even though he was accepted, he was different from the other kids. His mother took care of him, but he had no idea who his father was. It was when we first kissed, he glowed and I figured out he was half god, but we just couldn't figure out who his dad was…but now I know."

Toshinori was speechless for a good five minutes. He just stared up at bakugo and bakugo was okay with that. He knew this was a lot to take in and toshinori had to let it sink in. After seven minutes, toshinori rised from his seat.

"You..you found my son? My izuku?" he asked and a smile was forming on his face.

Bakugo couldn't help but smile softly back. "Yeah, I really did toshinori. That's who i've been seeing everyday. That's the reason i come back home smiling every night! and he's the reason my hearts expanded so much!"

"Oh my god," toshinori backed up a couple of steps as if the air left his body. Then suddenly he was filled with energy. "OH MY GOD, MY SON!"

Toshinori boomed and scooped up bakugo in his arms. He jumped around with him in his hands for a while and even though bakugo wasn't use to this at all, he let toshinori have his moment. Soon toshinori put him down and started firing questions.

"Oh my gosh, i-is he alright? He's safe? How's his mother? How's inko, tell me she's okay!" toshinori asked and bakugo nodded fiercely to all of his questions and he kept on. "So he has powers like mine? Is he happy with these powers? Does he think about me? Does he want to know who I am?!"

"Toshinori, you have no idea how bad izuku wants to meet you. He made it one of his life missions to find you." Bakugo said.

Toshinori laughed a great laugh of joy, but it soon faded out and died. The room went silent again and the smile disappeared from toshinori's face. "But I can't see him."

"And neither can I."

"And…he wants to see both of us." Toshinori concluded and bakugo nodded.

Bakugo sighed and felt depressed all over again. He really felt so bad for izuku. He had finally found out who he was and who his dad was, but now he can't see him. Izuku had also found love along with bakugo, but now they couldn't even be together. The more bakugo thought about it, the angrier he got. Weren't gods suppose to help mortals? Weren't they suppose to care about them? How will izuku ever trust bakugo again as a future king? And how will he ever get to know his ather loves him with all of his heart? This wasn't fair, and bakugo knew it.

"We can't let it end like this." Bakugo stated.

"What?" toshinori asked.

"I said it can't end like this!" bakugo turned to his company. "Do you honestly think it's right for us to call ourselves, gods: protectors of people if we can't even save one boy from total heartbreak?"

"Katsuki…"

Bakugo walks up to toshinori and looks him in the eyes. "I love your son toshinori, and I really don't want to lose him. I was able to grow so much because of him and he's grown because of me! I was even able to summon my spirit creature because of him, which was a god damn dragon by the way! You know how hard that was?! But he helped me, in so many more ways then one. He made it clear that he loved me, but I didn't get to make it clear to him yet. My words mean nothing, action is what counts and that's what I need to do."

"Wait, wait…are you proposing…we go against your mothers wishes? Even when she used her 'heavy' voice stating what she clearly wanted?!" toshinori asked in surprise.

"Come on toshinori! Izuku nor you will ever be truly happy unless we do this. I will never be happy again if I can't at least look at him one more time. You don't want an unhappy king! Help me save your son!"

Toshinori stood up and held his head tall. "Let me see my boy."

Bakugo smiled and patted toshinori on his back. "Then let's go. We have work to do."

Toshinori follows bakugo out of his room after he puts on a new set of clothing. As they walk down the halls of the kingdom, toshinori remembers something. He stops and grabs bakugo by the collar.

"Hey, by the way earlier did you say you had izuku's first kiss?" toshinori asked looking bakugo straight in his eyes.

Bakugo looks at toshinori to see if he's serious before trying to break free from the olders mans grip. "Are you serious?! We have no time for that!

"Of course we do! This is the perfect time to talk about this! And on another note, I hope you've been treating my boy right these past couple of weeks! I couldn't imagine him-"

"Can we go please?!" Bakugo screeches as his face turns red from embarrassment.


	17. Apologies

Katsuki walked quickly down the cloud hill with toshinori speed walking behind him. Katsuki already knew exactly what he was going to do and he had run it by toshinori. Because of that, toshinori was having second thoughts; not about seeing his son, but about bakugo's plan.

"And you're sure this is going to work?" he asked eyeing bakugo for any signs of hesitation. There wasn't any.

"I'm sure it will." Bakugo said getting closer to the end.

"And you think he'll come along willingly?"

"He should…I hope."

"But wouldn't he think this is a trick?"

"Well that's why you're coming along, to prove it."

When they both get to the edge of the clouds, they look down onto earth. Izuku isn't in his usual spot, which they expected. Toshinori remembers one more thing and even though he really doesn't want to mention it, he has to. "What about Miss Mitsuki?"

"What about her?" bakugo replied knowing what he meant.

"She'll come you know, this will push her over her limit."

"…I'm counting on it." bakugo says and grabs onto toshinori's arm and throws him over.

Toshinori gasps in surprise but smiles and laughs his mighty laugh on the way down. Bakugo smirks and then jumps himself.

* * *

Izuku felt absolutely miserable. Not only had he not been out of his room for days, he hadn't seen sunlight in forever. All he did was read his moms books, eat the foods she brought him, and mope about what could've been.

In his heart, izuku knew he still loved bakugo and it made him angry. He wanted to forget about the jerk who basically took everything from him, including his first kiss. Sometimes at night, izuku would wake up from a dream he had of the moments that bakugo and him had shared, and he'd cry. He was starting to wish that he'd never met bakugo, but would he have known about his dad.

Izuku's eyes teared up as he started to think about it in his bed with the sheets over his head. He was crumbled up in a little ball and he wanted nothing to do with the world. So naturally, he groaned when there was a knock at his door.

"Izuku?" Uraraka called from the other end. Inko must've let her in. "Izuku, could openthe door this time please?"

Uraraka and all of izuku's friends had visited him plenty of times, but each time they only spoke to izuku for about five minutes threw the door because he refused to open it, and he still does. He didn't explain to them what happened, only because he wouldn't know how. Even though he hated bakugo, izuku did promise to keep the fact that he's a god a secret, so how could izuku possibly explain what's wrong?

"Izuku, I know you're in there."

"I…I still can't talk Uraraka, I'm sorry I'm just not in the mood." Izuku croaked out poking his head of his blanket. He sniffled a bit indicating to uraraka that he was serious, but she didn't give up.

"I understand that izuku, but m-maybe if you talk about it, you'll feel better, At least leave your room, please?"

Izuku thought about her words for a moment. It was clear there was stress in her voice and it made him feel bad. Even if things were confusing for his friends, he wasn't in the position to talk yet.

"I-I'm sorry Uraraka, you know you're my best friend and all, but I just can't leave right now…maybe not even ever." Izuku wiped the tears from his face. He knew he was being unfair but he couldn't help it.

Uraraka could be heard sighing from the other side but then she went quite. After a couple of minutes she spoke again. "Okay, I understand you don't want to come out…so can I at least send something in?"

Izuku sighed and sat up in his bed. Even though he really didn't want to open his door, it was the least he could do seeing his friends visited him everyday ever since he's been in his room. Izuku sluggishly walked to his door with his head hung low. He wondered what Uraraka could possibly have for him. Maybe it was comfort food, or a get better card, or even more books. Whatever it was, izuku hoped it would be something he liked.

However, when izuku opened his door, his eyes widened and his heart felt like it was going to stop when he saw his old friend katsuki standing in front of him with Uraraka behind him. Uraraka poked her head out and laughed nervously while waving at izuku. It was clear that she was starting to realize whatever the problem was it was between these two.

Izuku didn't know what to say, but he knew exactly what to feel. At first he was surprised because bakugo told him he wouldn't ever see him again. Then he felt fear, why exactly was bakugo here for. Finally he felt anger, more like rage for clear reasons. Before anything, izuku grabbed his door and tried to slam it as hard as he could.

"Wait!" Bakugo yelled and pushed on the door so it would stay open. Of course, izuku was physically stronger than him, but he wouldn't use his mighty strength right now or else he could break his door, and bakugo knew that. "I just want to talk!"

"Why did you bring him here?!" izuku turned to Uraraka ignoring bakugo.

Uraraka jumped and squeaked in shock. "H-He said he could make everything better! I saw him enter town and he asked where you were, s-so I told him what was going on with you and he said if I found a way to get him close to you, he'd make things right!"

"Well he can't! I hate him!" izuku yelled glaring daggers in bakugo's eyes as he continued to try and close his door.

"Enough!" Bakugo yelled and with one quick motion he quickly slipped into izuku's room, causing izuku to become even angrier.

"Get out!" Izuku yelled and picked up the nearest items and started to throw them. "Get out of here and leave me alone!"

"Izuku, whoa!" bakugo inched closer as books started to fly towards his head. "I know you're mad, but let me explain!"

"There's nothing to explain!" izuku said while throwing another book. "You dirty, lying, horrible, unworthy, stubborn-"

"Please, just calm down!" bakugo stated and tried to get closer to izuku. Even though he was suppose to be happy to see him, it was breaking his heart all over again seeing izuku so hateful towards him. "There's something you should know-"

"No! There's something you should know!" izuku screamed and paused before he threw another book. He felt tears start to form in his eyes and his lip quivered in anger. "I trusted you…I didn't know you, I had no clue who you were but I trusted you with my heart, and you broke it like it was nothing! Like I was nothing. Why did you do this to me? I was fine without you! I loved you kacchan, but now I hate you. I hate you!"

Izuku yelled and tried to throw another book but before he knows it bakugo is in front of him grabbing his arm to stop him. To get him off balance, bakugo throws izuku down onto his bed and pins him down under him. Izuku gasps but glares as he tries to fight back.

"Let go of-"

"I love you okay?!" Bakugo yelled real loud staring izuku in his wide eyes. "I've always loved you, izuku. Before I even came to earth I watched you and thought you were really something to behold. It's so hard to explain that its frustrating, but when 'm with you my life back home doesn't matter and everything is okay! The last time I saw you, I didn't mean a word of it, I just…I had to. My mom, she made me do it and I was afraid of what would happen if I didn't. I was a coward and I'm ashamed that I let it hurt you, because there isn't anything I want to do more then protect you with all my heart! Izuku, I love you and I'm not ashamed of it. Forget my kingdom and throne and ability to rule, you're everything I need."

It was silent for a moment until Uraraka 'awed' real loud. Both boys turned to her and saw she was blushing hard. "I knew it! Everyone did! Aww, are you guys together? And you got in a fight?"

"…We're not together." Izuku said coldly turning back to bakugo. "Let go."

Bakugo quickly got up and let izuku stand. "I-I don't expect you to forgive me because I wouldn't either. But just know that I'm really sor-"

Before bakugo could finish izuku quickly punched bakugo in his face. Bakugo stumbled back a bit and held his cheek while uraraka gasped and covered her mouth. He looked back up to izuku who was clearly still real mad but a little concerned.

"Alright I guess I deserved that one." Bakugo states and smirks.

"Don't think this means anything, I still haven't forgotten anything." Izuku says while crossing his arms and puffing his cheeks.

"But do you forgive me?"

"…" Izuku stayed silent and glared at the floor. Bakugo sighed and got close to izuku once more.

"Okay, it was a bit of a stretch, and if you never want to see me again, then I'll leave you alone, and if you call to me, I'll be here within seconds." Bakugo said as he cupped izuku's face with both hands. Izuku looked bakugo back in his crimson eyes, but he didn't blush this time like he always did. "Let me give you one present, before I go, please?"

Izuku glanced over to uraraka who was nodding her head fiercely and still blushing. He sighed and looked back at bakugo. "What kind of present could you possibly have for me?"


	18. Reunited

"MA'AM!" Neito yelled as he ran threw the home of bakugo. "Goddess Mitsuki, where are you?!"

To the guards, neito looked like a fool as he ran threw the house, but he didn't feel foolish. In fact, eh felt the opposite of foolish. He just discovered something that could blow the kingdom to pieces. It was only moments ago he was walking outside peacefully, whistling as he past by the leaders home. He stopped to admire it and in the process he spotted bakugo himself and toshinori talking. Even though he could see them and hear them, they couldn't hear or see them. At first he didn't care about what they were saying, but when he was starting to hear key words like 'earth, mortal, and plan', he started to get very skeptical. It was when he saw bakugo jump off the clouds, disobeying his mothers wish neito freaked out and realized what was happening.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man," neito yelled as he made his way to mitsuki's throne. He didn't want to be that guy to tell, but he had to, it was a rule to report any funny activity, and a damn good one too. Neito was running as fast as he could by this point.

"Miss Mitsuki! They're plotting against you!"

* * *

"Where are we going?" izuku asked impatiently. Uraraka and him were following bakugo deep into the forest. Inko was also there with them and she was just as confused as the others. She didn't even know about this part of the forest, she barely went out into it and now she was being called out there for an emergency. From the direction they were going, izuku knew it was the same spot he always met bakugo.

"You know where, we'll be there soon," bakugo stated before turning to Uraraka "And why are you here?!"

"Oh! I honestly just wanted to see what you got him! I love surprises, even if they aren't for me!" Uraraka giggled and nudged izuku a bit.

Inko chuckled nervously. "Well, I hope this is a nice surprise. I'm glad I'm participating in this one." She stated and izuku groaned to himself. She wasn't exactly aware of the status that izuku had with bakugo at the moment.

As they got to the spot izuku took one more glare at bakugo. "This better not be a stupid trick or I'll really hate you. What do you have for me?"

Bakugo could tell izuku was becoming impatient but as they entered the spot where they first met, he turned to him and took a deep breath. "I…I thought you might want to meet…him."

Bakugo moves over to the side, revealing a man sitting on a log with his head down. When he notices the people around him, he quickly gets to his feet. Izuku just stares at the man in silence. He sees he has a muscular form, blue eyes, and blonde hair that has two long bangs standing up. The man stares back at izuku in disbelief and izuku's eyes slowly widen when he begins to see what this truly is.

Without thinking, izuku takes a small step towards the man, still just staring. The man sees this action and does the same, but a little more carefully. They continue to slowly walk towards each other until they are in front of one another. They both stand and stare at each other once again before the man raises his hand slowly to touch izuku's face. At the contact of skin, izuku doesn't draw back. The touch feel warm, bold and inviting, just like his moms. Izuku's eyes start to tear as he reaches his hand towards the mans.

"N-No way, there's no way," izuku mumbles his best as he rubs the skin on the mans hand. This was unbelievable, too unbelievable. "A-Are you real?!"

"As real as you…my boy" toshinori says with tears filling his eyes. "I'm here just like you."

"…Dad?" izuku says and the tears fall down his face when toshinori nods.

"Izuku, it's me…" toshinori says smiling but crying. "It's me!"

"Dad?!" izuku says and starts to laugh while his tears fall. "Dad?!"

"IT'S ME, MY BOY!" Toshinori booms and grabs up izuku. They both laugh and squeeze each other while crying.

"Oh my god! Oh my god, dad! I can't believe it, I can't! I've found you finally!" izuku says squeezing tight.

"I know," toshinori yells and squeezes him back "I know, and nothing can take you from me now."

"Oh my god…" someone mumbled and everyone turned around. Toshinori's heart felt as if it was going to explode with happiness as he saw his beloved wife.

Inko was standing but then had fallen to her knees and covered her mouth as she teared. She stared in disbelief at her husband that she hadn't see for eighteen years. The best thing was, she was looking right at him with their son in his arms. Was this a dream? Could this really be real?

"Are…you really here toshinori? Have you come back to me?" inko asked still crying in shock.

Toshinori began to cry harder to with izuku as he opened his arms to his wife. "COME MY LOVE! I AM HERE!"

"TOSHINORI!" Inko screamed at the top of her lungs and crawled quickly to her boys. She couldn't find the strength to stand at the moment but it didn't matter.

When she crashed into his arms, toshinori leaned down and kissed her. Izuku laughed threw his tears, the sight of both his parents still being in love was the greatest thing in the world. Soon after toshinori was finished showering inko in affection, he picked both of them up and swung them in the air. One by one he threw them high up and caught them. They all laughed and chanted as they were re-united.

Uraraka and bakugo watched from the side. Uraraka's hands were over her mouth as she cried tears of joy. Bakugo, had the biggest smile he was able to put on plastered across his face. He had never felt happier in his life before, and this was the most beautiful day of his life. Seeing all three of them so connected and happy was amazing.

"Dad, Dad! Is it true? Am I a demi-god?" izuku asked when his father put him down.

"Of course, my boy! You have the strength of ten million bulls right now, imagine when you get older! You'll be just like me!" toshinori boomed and izuku's eyes widened in excitement.

"Yes! I've missed you so much!" izuku said and grabbed his dad for another hug. Inko did the same.

"Oh my love I've missed you too!" she said holding her husband tight. "How is this possible? I could've sworn your leader would banish you if she seen you out again! How are you here, why are you here?!"

Toshinori rubbed the tears out of inko's eyes and smile warmly at her. He then turned to bakugo, which he wasn't prepared for. "Because of him."

Inko and izuku looked over to bakugo. "Him?" inko asked looking confused. "You're…you're a god?"

"Yea, I just had to keep it a stupid secret. Sorry." Bakugo stated hoping it was enough. Inko sighed in relief, indicating that she was grateful, but izuku had other plans.

Izuku left his dads arms and walked up to bakugo. Bakugo tensed up and hoped izuku still wasn't too mad. He knew this shouldn't have been called a present because he was going to bring toshinori to him anyway, so maybe izuku was upset about that. When he stopped right in front of bakugo, he swallowed nervously and struggled to look at izuku in his big eyes.

"You brought him here…for us?" izuku mumbled but loud enough for bakugo to hear.

He couldn't believe he was being asked such a question. "Izuku, of course I did! He wanted to be with you as much as you wanted to be with him. I was able to do something about it and I did. I would do anything for you, I'd give you anything too, anything."

Izuku's eyes started to water again as he stared at bakugo in shock. Bakugo immediately felt he might've said something wrong. "I-I'm sorry, maybe the last part was too mu-"

Before bakugo could finish he felt izuku throw himself at him and tackle him to the floor. They rolled around for a while before izuku straddled bakugo and hugged him tight.

"I can't believe you!" izuku cried and laughed. "You…you're still amazing kacchan, where would I be without you?"

Bakugo felt happiness fill his heart as he wrapped his arms around izuku. "Probably somewhere boring."

Izuku laughed and held bakugo tighter. "Yea, you're probably right. But if you keep talking like that I'll punch you in the face again."

They both laughed and cligned to each other. Uraraka walked over, and from the angle they were at, bakugo and izuku could see that Uraraka had a strong blush on her face.

"I'm beyond words right now. Happeniss isn't enough to describe this feeling!" she squealed and bounced around. "Izuku your family is back together and you got your boyfriend back!"

"Boyfriend?!" inko gasped. "Izuku you were dating someone and didn't tell me?! And a GOD?!"

Bakugo couldn't helo but blush at the boyfriend. "If it makes anything better, we weren't actually official or anything, not just ye-"

"Wait…you're a GOD?" Uraraka asked and let her jaw drop.

Bakugo chuckled at her face, but it only lasted seconds when he felt something weird. Something had changed in the atmosphere and everyone clearly knew it. Bakugo and izuku quickly got to there feet and looked around. Inko, uraraka, and toshinori did the same. It was hard to explain, but they could feel it; something was wrong.

Suddenly the sky filled with clouds and things got a little dark. This couldn't be good.


	19. Togetherness

The wind began to become out of control and all forest animals in the area fled. The sky hard grown dark and thunder clouds filled the air. Uraraka was cowering behind bakugo and izuku who were glued together. Toshinori put inko behind his back and looked up at the sky carefully.

"She's coming, isn't she?" bakugo asked and toshinori nodded.

"Yes."

"Who's coming?" izuku asked looking concerned.

Bakugo sighed heavily and continued to look at the skies. "My mom, and she is not happy."

"I-Is there something that she wants?" Uraraka asked clearly scared.

"…Mostly me."

Soon, lightening started to hit causing everyone to duck. After a couple of strikes, some people appeared from the trees and fell from the sky the exact same way bakugo does when he visits earth. This confirmed that this was definitely the work of a god, but not just any god a really strong one. It had to be his parents.

Suddenly, lightening struck the earth around them and they all ducked for cover, except for bakugo. Toshinori immediately scooped up inko, izuku, and uraraka and held them close in his arms. Bakugo took a deep breath and awaited what was coming for him, but he felt he was beyond ready.

Out of no where, a huge lightening bolt hit the earth right in front of bakugo, and everyone shielded there eyes. When they slowly began to reopen them, they noticed that the bolt had left a mark in the ground, but it had also left an actual person in it. However, it was actually whoever was in it that caused the bolt in the first place.

Mitsuki Bakugo, the goddess of life, stood before them, and she was clearly beyond angry. Bakugo did not glare, or scoff, or act the way he usually would towards his mother. He had a completely different mindset at the moment and a completely unexpected plan.

When his mother got a good look at him, he face grew darker as she approached him. She failed to notice toshinori in the back or anyone else, she was just angry with her son.

"Why do you constantly have to be reminded how to BEHAVE?!" Mitsuki boomed. She stomped her foot right in front of bakugo, causing a mini earthquake. "Why Katsuki?! Why is it so hard for you to follow my orders?! To follow the rules!"

"Because those rules aren't right mom." Bakugo responded in a calm tone. Mitsuki was immediately surprised; her son still had his usual face on him, but he spoke much more calmly instead of always sounding like he was ready to fight someone.

"The rules are-"

"Mom," bakugo cut his mother off. "I get it, you're the leader of all gods and it's your job to make sure they stay on track, no matter how stressful it is, but you're stressing for nothing! Maybe in the past, someone created these rules because they had a bad experience with mortals when they came to earth, but things aren't the same, look!"

Bakugo pointed to the group of people behind him. There, toshinori was still holding both mortals and the demi god. Mitsuki was taken aback when she saw them. Uraraka giggled really nervously and backed out of toshinori's arms when she realized this was probably a family moment.

"Miss Mitsuki! What a lovely surprise!" Toshinori said in his usual cheerful tone. "I've noticed that-"

"Can it muscle head!" Mitsuki yelled and placed her hands on her hips. "What's this?!"

Toshinori sighed and looked down at his family. They looked back at him worriedly but smiled. "This is…my family."

"Your…family?!" Mitsuki's eyes grew wide as she processed what she just heard. "But how?! When did you…how did you even…?"

"Well, remember those years ago when you caught me speaking to a mortal so you banned me from earth? I kinda did…more than talking, hehehe. I married her, and the week you told me I couldn't go back, she told me we were having a kid. I knew I should've told you, but how could I? I didn't know what you were going to do. So I lied about it and kept them hidden here, safe."

"Oh my god." Mitsuki mumbled and rubbed her face. She was clearly stressed out and thinking on what to do in this situation.

"B-But nothing happened! My love to this day still hasn't told a soul! She stayed true to her word and my and my son grew up just fine with his god like powers."

"I-It's true," inko sheepishly spoke, hoping not to offend the god with her presence. "No one knows about izuku, not even his closest friends…well except her." Inko pointed to Uraraka and she nervously waved.

"But I still wouldn't tell a soul!" Uraraka added on. "I've respected the gods for way too long to go against them! If izuku's powers have to be a secret then so be it!"

As everyone was throwing comments at Mitsuki, izuku slid out of his fathers arms and slowly approached mitsuki. Everyone went silent, including bakugo when he noticed izuku standing right next to him.

"E-Excuse me? You don't want mortals speaking with gods because of the change it could bring, correct?" Izuku asked nervously fiddling his thumbs and looking at the ground.

"…Correct." Mitsuki said watching the boy carefully. Her heart skipped a beat when she noticed how big and beautiful izuku's eyes were.

"Well…what if that change was for the better?" izuku asked and mitsuki stayed silent, which encouraged the demi god to go on. "I can understand too why you wouldn't want mortals speaking to gods, but people have really changed and they're so accepting to almost everything now. He didn't know much about me, and I didn't know much about him, but kacchan and I trusted each other, and it brought us so far! He's also learned so many new things about mortals and even about himself!" Izuku turns to bakugo. "Did you show her?"

"Hm? Oh, no not yet, didn't have the time to." Bakugo states and steps back so he's not near anyone.

"Show me what?" Mistuki asks impatiently. She eyes her son who closes his eyes and takes deep breaths. Was he going to say something?

Within a couple of seconds, mitsuki began to feel worried when she saw her sons skin turning red. She stepped closer to try and see what was wrong, but she stopped in her tracks when she saw bakugo's body growing and shape shifting. She gasped in utter shock when he was almost bigger than the tress around them. She stared at the creature before her, who had wings, horns, sharp teeth, claws, and even a tail.

"You're a…a…"

"A dragon, thanks." Bakugo finished her statement for her. He looked around and noticed that toshinori and inko were gaping at him with there mouths wide open. Bakugo could even see toshinori's blue eyes, which was rare. Uraraka had her mouth covered by her hands as she screamed and bounced around with a sparkle in her eye. Surprisingly, she wasn't scared, she was amazed. Finally bakugo looked back at his mom who was just staring at him.

Mitsuki was beyond words. All her life, she could've sworn that bakugo would be something like a viper, or a griffin like his father. Instead, he was something three times as massive and powerful. Now she understood why it took him so long to summon his creature, big ones like this are incredibly hard. She wondered how he could've possibly pulled this off.

"You're…bigger," mitsuki said with tears forming in her eyes. "My boy, how did you possibly do this?"

bakugo moved his head towards izuku. Mitsuki looked at the other boy who smiled nervously. "I might've had something to do with that. You see, he clearly needed help but he didn't want to ask, so I gave him some advice. Step by step he took it, and eventually he turned into this massive dragon. He's so amazing." Izuku looked up at bakugo with stars in his eyes. Without thinking, bakugo leaned down and licked izuku across his face, leaving a trail of spit. Izuku laughed and shooed bakugo off.

"So wait, you helped him turn into…this?" Mitsuki said eyeing izuku. Izuku stood up straight and nodded his head. "And you're the one he keeps coming back to see, the one he loves?"

"I-I'd like to think so." Izuku stated nervously. "The last time he came here, he really did as you asked him. He told me he couldn't see me anymore and made up a lie saying we were just too different…and it really broke my heart. But something in him knew it wasn't right, so I'm guessing he came here to apologize to me, and lure you here to see the true him, who he really is."

Mitsuki was losing her intimidating aura. She looked at izuku, and then back at toshinori who was still holding inko. She sighed heavily and let her body untense.

"Mom," bakugo said. She looked up at him still in his dragon form. "I'm sorry that I told you I hate you."

"I don't hate you either katsuki, you're my boy I couldn't ever hate you, why would you think that?" Mitsuki stated and her voice cracked a bit, it was clear they were getting to her.

"I know, I was just really angry, but I don't hate you. I know you don't hate me but I really want you to accept me for what I believe in; for what probably many gods believe in, they're just too afraid to admit it. It's okay mom, things won't be how they were before, they could be better. If you feel that things need to stay the same, then that's how you feel, but please don't separate me from izuku, and don't separate him from his family."

Mitsuki stared at her son for a long moment before she took a deep breath and turned around so that he back was to everyone. "Everyone who is watching, come out and come down!"

When Mitsuki yelled at the top of her lungs, everyone was confused but unexpectedly, the trees and bushes started to shake. One by one, people came out of them, and not just anyone, they were izuku's friends! Tenya, kaminari, jiro, tsuyu, sero, and so many more appeared before them.

"G-Guys?!" Izuku yelled in shock.

"Hehehe, sorryy" kaminari rubbed his head kicking a pebble.

"In all honesty, we saw Uraraka following you and kacchan into the forest so we secretly followed to see what was happening." Ashido admitted.

"N-Never in a million years would I have guessed i-it would've been something like this!" Mineta said hiding behind todoroki until he moved over.

"But it doesn't matter, you're still our friend izuku, demi god or not." Todoroki stated and everyone nodded.

"Yea!"

"You're still our bff izuku!"

"Still number 1 bro!"

Izuku smiled with tears in his eyes but he quickly wiped them away before his friends noticed. "Thank you so much guys, really."

Mitsuki was so taken back by how calm the teens were, she didn't really notice that one of them were walking up to her. "E-Excuse me? Miss?"

"Hm?" Mitsuki looked down and noticed a pink haired girl staring at her with wide eyes, this was the closest she's been to a mortal in a long long time. "Yes?"

"Are you really a goddess? I mean, the goddess Mitsuki?"

"…Yes, I am."

Ashido's face lit up and there were sparkles in her eyes. "That's so cool! You're so prettyyy!"

Mitsuki couldn't fight the blush sneaking up on her face. "Thank you….excuse me for a moment. Oi! I said everyone watching come down!"

Everyone eyes her curiously. She had already known there were mortals watching, which was impressive, but wasn't that it? Bakugo and toshinori looked up at the sky knowing exactly who she was calling to. Soon, there were men and women falling from the sky and slowly landing on earth. This caused the teens to shriek in surprise, except for izuku who was smiling ear from ear in amazement. Soon, they calmed down when they realized that these were other gods!

"heheh, sorry honey." Masaru stated as he walked up to his wife. "We just got a little curious what you were going to say."

"More like nosy, why don't you ever scold this boy with me?! You're such a softy!" mitsuki yelled and her husband continued to apologize.

Izuku looked around and took in the amazing sight before him. There were so many gods that he knew! Aizawa, the god of justice, Chiyo the goddess of medicine, yamada the god of sound, torino the god of wisdom, and so many more! It wasn't only izuku who was amazed, his friends faces lit up in amazement as they studied the gods.

"Oh boy," aizawa stated lazily before being surrounded by kirishima, sero, and ashido. "She must've called us here for something serious."

"Whatever it is, I hope it's something we can look forward to," chiyo stated as momo and todoroki walked up to her. She pinched both of there cheeks quite hard. "My aren't you quite the cuties."

"We haven't been on earth in forever! It feels greeeaaat!" yamada yelled and everyone covered there ears, except for jiro who seemed to enjoy his behavior.

"Enough. Listen up, everyone. Gods and mortals." Mitsuki stated and everyone went silent.

Mitsuki turned to her son again who was transforming back to his originally form. When he was done, she turned and looked at izuku. "I'm changing some rules."

There was a great gasp from the gods and they all paid close attention to mitsuki, This is the first time in years something like this has happened. Bakugo stepped forward and he was beyond eager but nervous to hear what his mother was going to say. He really hoped he got to her, he didn't want his efforts to go towards nothing. He couldn't lose earth or izuku, he just couldn't.

"Gods and Goddess…I now give permission to speak amongst mortals."

At first everything was silent, but soon everyone was in an uproar. Gods and mortals cheer back and forth and were excited for such a change. Bakugo was embraced by toshinori who thanked him over a million times and jumped around with him in his arms. Uraraka and all of her friends crashed into one another completely overwhelmed by how great there day was turning out. Izuku stood in front of mitsuki with watery eyes and a shocked but happy expression.

"You…you mean it? I can be with kacchan?"

Mitsuki chuckled lightly and bent so that she could pat izuku on his head. "I couldn't say no to someone as cute as you, plus you make my son happy. I didn't even know how happy some of the gods would be with this change, and honestly, it's all thanks to you."

"Haha! Thank you!" izuku yelled and latched onto mitsuki. He hugged her tight and after a couple of seconds she hugged him back.

"No, thank you. Now, someone's waiting for you." Mitsuki turned izuku around so that he was facing bakugo who was indeed waiting nervously to see izuku next.

"Do you forgive me now?" bakugo asked as he walked towards izuku.

Izuku smiled and didn't bother matching bakugo's pace. He ran towards him and they both locked each other in there arms. "I've been done that, kacchan. I love you."

Bakugo squeezed izuku tight and smiled, which made his mom's heart flip. "I love you too, izuku." Bakugo moved izuku's face up so that he could kiss him. When they were inches apart there parents stopped them.

"Hey!" both mitsuki and toshinori yelled.

Izuku jumped off of bakugo and bakugo groaned. "S-Sorry!" izuku said innocently holding both his arms up.

"Come on! We talked about this!" bakugo said turning to toshinori.

Izuku laughed. "We have to remember this date!"

"Hm?"

"We're gonna make it a holiday." Izuku stated and turned to mitsuki, who nodded happily.


	20. In love with both worlds

**Exactly One Year Later…**

Izuku ran out of his home and straight for the woods, he was going to be late if he didn't hurry. He wore a bright smile on his face as he ran pass the trees and bushes. He had been looking forward to this night for a long time and he knew there wasn't anything that could possibly ruin it.

As he came up on his destination, izuku burst threw the trees and spotted everyone was waiting and excited. There were the gods, goddess's, and every single mortal in town, so all together over 200 people were gathered.

They were gathered right where izuku and bakugo had first met.

"Izuku! Where you been?!" Kirishima asked walking towards izuku with all of there friends. They all surrounded him and greeted him. "Welcome to the One For All festival!"

"Sorry guys! Had to get dressed" izuku smiled warmly, "Has anything started yet?"

"Don't be silly, how could we start without you?!" Uraraka asked as ashido threw herself onto izuku.

"This is all thanks to you y'know? Of course we'd wait for you!" she squealed before releasing izuku.

"Thanks guys," izuku laughed and looked threw his crowd of friends. "Have you guys seen-"

"Your lover?" Jiro leaned forward teasing izuku. All of his friends started to cheer with 'ooo's', making izuku blush.

"Guys stop!" He hides his face as they laugh. "Have you seen him?"

"We last saw him over by his mom," todoroki points threw the crowd of people. "You should find him."

"Thanks again guys, for everything." Izuku smiles and his friends join in for a group hug. Soon izuku runs off threw the crowd of people trying to find Mitsuki.

As he looks around, he takes in all of the games, decorations, and people around him. It had come out even better than he expected. Izuku had been planning this type of festival for months, and he was glad he did. This was supposed to be the ultimate holiday he was talking about. The sky was lit up with lanterns, and different colored lights. There were posters, games, and traditions all around that gave plenty to do. As izuku passed some of his neighbors, some children, and amazing gods, he was greeted and thanked for this night. There were so many immortals who told him that they loved being able to walk on earth freely now and being accepted. The only god who made a scene about it was Yamada, the god of sound. He decided to yell and cheer izuku's name. some of the other gods and mortals had to sit him down, because they believed he was already drunk.

Izuku laughed and continued to run through the crowd until he did reach mitsuki, who was sitting on a high chair fanning herself. "Hi Mrs. Bakugo!"

"For goodness sake child, why are you still calling me that? Just say Mitsuki, you're practically my son-in-law." Mitsuki rolled her eyes and ran her hand threw izuku's hair.

Izuku chuckled nervously. "S-Sorry, how do you like the festival so far? Is it nice?"

Mitsuki looks around and then back at izuku. "In all honesty darling, it's amazing. I'm just sitting here because I'm just really hot." Mitsuki sighs and continues to fan herself. Her husband who is sitting next to her, turns into a griffin and tries to fan her with his wing. "Thank you, my love."

"Woooww, that's so cool!" izuku pumps his arms and stares at masaru with stars in his eyes.

"Heheh, thanks izuku." Masaru says shyly.

Mitsuki scoffs and bends towards izuku. "You think that's cool? Watch this." She says before a long snake-like tongue comes out of her mouth. izuku gasps and jumps back as mitsuki turns into the gigantic viper she can be. She wraps her body around izuku and looks down at him. There are some mortals watching in disbelief.

"That's…AMAZING!" izuku yells and becomes super excited.

"I know it is darling, now tell me, what did you come for again?"

Izuku is snapped out of his trance and refocuses. "Oh right! I came looking for-"

"Oooh I know, well he's right over there somewhere. He went looking for you in the crowd, just fish for him and you'll find him. We should start soon anyway." Mitsuki says and unwraps izuku and he runs off.

"Thanks Mrs- I mean Mitsuki!" izuku calls out behind him. He runs back into the crowd and tries his best to look through everyone. He continues his search with hope in his heart. He becomes even more joyful when he spots his parents, dancing together happily. "Mom! Dad!"

"Izuku, my boy!" Toshinori yells with his arms open.

"My son!" inko calls out with her arms open as well. Izuku runs and jumps into both of them.

"Sorry I'm late guys!" he says and pulls back to look at both of them. "I had to get dressed."

"It's fine my child, it's fine! We wouldn't start without you anyway." Toshinori says. "Now tell me, how do you like the festival you've come up with?"

"I love it! I've had a lot of help planning it so I can't say it's all mine, but it came out great." Izuku says looking around again. "You know, I really do love that mitsuki opened her heart to a new set of rules."

"Yes, gods can visit mortals whenever they'd like-" Toshinori starts.

"And they can even fall in love with mortals and be with them-" inko continues.

"As long as they don't forget there responsibility to the kingdom!" izuku finishes for them. "Amazing."

"It truly is, now we can throw boulders and trees all the time when I'm not at work in the kingdom!" toshinori says and izuku's heart races again.

"Yea!"

"Excuse me," inko says eyeing her husband and son "I could've sworn I told you that was dangerous."

Both toshinori and izuku laugh nervously. "We make sure no one's around my love, I swear! It's a game we play to see who stronger when it comes to certain task."

As his dad explained the game to his mom, izuku chuckled and looked back into the crowd. Immediately he is spotted by the person he was actually looking for. His eyes grow wide and his heart races when his love smiles and walks towards him.

"Hey mom, dad, I gotta go, tell everyone we're starting in five minutes." Izuku says without taking his eyes off bakugo. His parents see where he is staring and they immediately understand.

Izuku starts to walk through the crowd directly towards bakugo. There eyes never break contact as they start to move quicker towards one another. Izuku's smile grows wider and wider the closer he gets to bakugo and he can see bakugo's grin from ear to ear. When they finally make it pass all the people, they're both in the middle.

"Izuku" bakugo breaths and he starts running towards him. Izuku runs too but then remembers something.

Izuku comes to a screeching halt and his holds his hands out to stop bakugo from touching him. "Wait!"

Bakugo stops a couple inches away from izuku and growls. "What?!"

"This is part of the festival remember? The one we came up with?"

Katsuki groans and circles izuku. Izuku does the same as he reminds bakugo of the tradition they made. "Once a year, we'll throw a big party called the "One For All Festival", and all gods and mortals will attend. The two people who were first to break these norms, will meet in the center of everyone and when they connect-"

"The world will connect with them." Bakugo finished. It had been about three days since the last time he's toched izuku and it was starting to get to him.

Suddenly, everyone went silent. Bakugo looked around and noticed that people were gathering to watch them. It was time, and he knew it. When bakugo turned back to see izuku blushing hard. He chuckled when he realized izuku was nervous.

"Hey, we created this, did we not?"

"W-We did, but it's still nerve-racking in a way to have all these people staring at us." Izuku said with a small smile on his face.

"Just look at me," bakugo said taking one step towards izuku. Izuku looked at him with his big round eyes and bakugo nearly froze. "We created this so that everyone can feel connected instead of separated, so let's stay connected."

Izuku's nerved slipped away from bakugo's words. He smiled warmly as he took a step towards bakugo. As everyone watched, they slowly closed in on one another just like how the two males were. When izuku was right in front of katsuki, they both raised there hands and locked fingers. Both boys laughed as bakugo pulled izuku closer to him so they could cling onto each other like it would be the last hug they'd ever have.

Immediately, they started to glow. "I'm proud that we're connected and I love you kacchan."

"I'm proud that we're connected and I love you, izuku." Bakugo returned and kissed izuku on his forehead.

As they both glowed, everyone else joined hands as well and all of the gods glowed beautifully. The mortals made sure to hold a gods hand so that in a way they could glow with them. In the end, everyone was connected and the festival was made from love.

Katsuki laughed and picked up izuku. They both laughed as izuku was swung around in bakugo's arms. They both laughed and laughed as if the world wasn't there, as if it would just be them forever and ever.

"You know, this is where I want to marry you." Bakugo said still tossing izuku around.

"Here? Where we met?" izuku asked as he wrapped his arms around katsuki's neck. "I'd marry you anywhere, katsuki bakugo."

"Would you want a simple wedding or a royal one? If it was royal we could get married in the kingdom. Or we could-"

"In the kingdom?" izuku asked with wide shocked eyes. "I can go there?"

Bakugo chuckled and kissed izuku. "You're a demi-god and my boyfriend, you can do whatever you want."

Izuku laughed in excitement and closed the gap between them once again. They both kissed in the middle of everyone, displaying there love to both worlds of the gods and mortals.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a review!**


End file.
